Le Docteur et l'Ange
by AngelTen
Summary: Le Docteur vient de perdre Rose, il erre dans les méandres du temps et de l'espace, quand soudain sa cabine se crashe dans les poubelles d'une résidence universitaire. Il rencontre alors Angel, une jeune fille bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre...
1. Prologue : une étrange cabine bleue

Trois heures du matin, dans une cité universitaire de la banlieue de New York. Angel Bain, la vingtaine, tapait des mots sans suite sur son ordinateur. Quelque part dans le bâtiment à côté, une bande d'étudiants faisaient la fête à n'en plus finir. Entre les profs qui corrigeaient des devoirs jusque pas d'heure, ceux qui révisaient et ceux qui dansaient, peu d'habitants avaient l'oeil fermé. Mais personne n'était dehors. Et pour cause, il faisait moins cinq.

Quand une mystérieuse boîte bleue s'écrasa dans les poubelles de la résidence F, Angel ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle avait l'habitude des bruits bizarres causés par des étudiants bourrés ou des profs un peu dérangés – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Ce fut plutôt la lumière au sommet du vaisseau qui lui fit lever la tête. Elle perçait directement à travers ses rideaux de voile blanc, comme un signal de détresse. Angel Bain leva la tête, et vit la lueur au-dessus d'une cabine de téléphone de police bleue lui faire un clin d'oeil. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la vision, mais elle était toujours là.

Angel poussa un soupir. Ce n'était définitivement pas des étudiants ivres.  
Elle sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une lampe de poche et descendit au pied de l'immeuble E. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut un frisson. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faisait moins cinq et elle ne portait qu'une chemise blanche comme la neige et un jean délavé. Le gel commençait déjà à recouvrir ses orteils. Elle remonta prendre un pull et des chaussures. Pas de doudoune. Il faisait froid, mais elle était habituée au froid. Ses parents étaient des immigrés scandinaves. La neige, chez elle, c'était comme une seconde nature.

Elle s'approcha de la boîte, sa torche à la main. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la porte s'ouvrit. Angel recula. Un homme sortit alors de la cabine bleue en titubant. Il s'étala par terre sur le bitume gelé et tenta en vain de se relever. Angel se précipita pour l'aider et le releva tant bien que mal.  
Il était conscient, mais très affaibli. Il avait besoin de s'allonger quelque part. Angel le soutint jusqu'au perron de l'immeuble. C'est alors qu'une tête familière apparut dans le petit hall.

-Hé, psssst, Angel, c'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan avec les poubelles ?

Piers avait quinze ans. C'était le plus jeune locataire du campus, et un beau petit surdoué un peu nerd sur les bords.

-Piers, qu'est-ce que tu fait encore debout ? Va te coucher ! rétorqua Angel.  
-Je pourrais t'en dire autant, fit-il d'un ton blasé. C'est qui ? ajouta-t-il, désignant du menton l'homme en manteau de daim qu'elle soutenait tant bien que mal. C'est ton nouveau petit ami ? Remarque, il serait tem...  
-T'occupe, souffla-t-elle. Et aide-moi à le porter jusque dans ma chambre.

Piers haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus à ça près, avec Angel. Alors qu'ils essayait de monter les trois étages en ahanant, il demanda :

-Dis, t'as entendu le boucan tout à l'heure ?  
-Quel boucan ?  
-Bien, les poubelles...  
-C'était lui.

Elle poussa un soupir et poussa la porte de son mini-appartement, et retint l'homme pendant que Piers dégageait grossièrement le foutoir sur le lit.

-Bon sang, Angel, tu dors jamais dans ton lit ou quoi ? s'exclama le garçon. Et comment ça c'était lui ?

Elle l'allongea sur le lit et s'écroula sur sa chaise de bureau, épuisée.

-Je sais... pas... Il est arrivé comme ça, dans sa boîte bleue, il a explosé les poubelles, et est sortit un pied devant l'autre, à moitié bourré.

Les yeux de Piers devinrent ronds comme des billes. Il ouvrit le rideau et jeta un oeil à la cour. Dans la clarté nocturne, derrière une benne renversée, la lumière au sommet de la cabine de téléphone distillait une lumière rassurante.

-Bordel de merde ! s'exclama l'adolescent en la voyant.  
-Comme tu dis.  
-Tu crois que c'est un alien ivre ? Il se serait transformé en humain juste pour découvrir ce que ça faisait de se beurrer la gueule !

Angel poussa un soupir. Elle aimait bien Piers, mais ses idées sorties tout droit d'un film de SF quelconque étaient parfois franchement tirées par les cheveux.  
Le pire, c'était que Piers n'était pas si loin de la vérité.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un ange tombé du ciel

-Alors, bien dormi ?

L'étranger se frotta les yeux. Autour de lui, dans le plus minuscule studio qu'il n'ai jamais vu, s'étendait plus de bazar que ne pouvait en accumuler un humain normal dans une baraque trois fois plus grande. Des papiers, des vêtements, des antiquités diverses et variées, un globe terrestre, deux ou trois instruments de musique, des livres, du matériel éléctronique, tout cela était entassé sur les étagères bancales qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Seul le coin cuisine était extraordinairement propre, et Angel radieuse préparait du thé.

-Faites pas attention au désordre, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Allez, venez, installez-vous !

Il se leva péniblement. Chaque mouvement était douloureux, comme s'il était tombé dans des escaliers et rebondi contre chaque marche. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, et encore moins de comment il était arrivé ici. Par contre, il n'était pas opposé à une bonne tasse de thé.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Chez moi.

Il remarqua le fauteuil de bureau dans lequel était imprimé une marque de fesses. A ce moment, un adolescent ensommeillé poussa la porte de l'appartement et vint s'affaler sur un des poufs qui entouraient la table basse ou la jeune femme servait le thé.

-Piers ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça va ? Passé une bonne nuit ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil effaré.

-Bon sang Angel, ne dors-tu donc jamais ?  
-J'avais du travail cette nuit, répondit-elle. Je devais retaper les rapports du Pr. Reynolds sur ses patients.  
-Alala, il est pas possible ce mec. Il te donne trop de travail. Avec tout ça, tu pourras jamais finir ta thèse avant d'être à la retraite. Tiens, il est encore là lui ?

Piers se tourna vers le Docteur, qui se servit une tasse de thé et y trempa un jelly baby d'un air innocent. La poudre sucrée blanche qui recouvrait le bonbon s'étira à la surface comme un voile.

-Oui, il est encore là, répondit Angel. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?  
-Je parie que tu ne connais même pas son nom. C'est bien ton genre, ça, de récupérer des clochards dans la rue et de les laisser se taper l'incruste chez toi.  
-C'est pas un clochard, il est arrivé dans une cabine de téléphone bleue.  
-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Piers au Docteur.  
-Je suis le Docteur.  
-Docteur qui ?  
-Juste le Docteur.

Il rajusta sa robe de chambre. Piers continuait de le fusiller du regard. Il finit par se lever et ouvrir un placard en pestant :

-Angel ! Où est-ce que tu range tes céréales ?  
-Je sais pas, répondit-elle.  
-T'es vraiment la secrétaire la moins organisée que je connaisse.  
-Hé, tu n'étais pas censé faire tes courses et amener tes propres cornflakes ? répliqua-t-elle, vexée. Espèce de no-life.  
-Blondasse.  
-Hé !

Il referma le placard d'un air morne et se servit un jus d'orange. Le Docteur le regarda faire avec intérêt, puis se tourna vers Angel et demanda doucement :

-Alors, vous êtes...  
-Angel Bain, fit-elle en tendant la main. Assistante du Pr. Reynolds.  
-Tu es surtout sa première patiente, s'exclama Piers.

Angel le fusilla du regard. Elle qui était si enjouée un instant auparavant semblait se fermer d'un coup. Piers venait de dépasser une limite sensible. Pour détendre la conversation, le Docteur demanda :

-Qui est le professeur Reynolds ?

Angel ne répondit pas. Elle était repartie pour un monde intérieur impénétrable. Piers se chargea de répondre, faisant comme si de rien était :

-Un grand ponte de la psychiatrie. Il dirige quasiment l'université depuis quelques années. C'est lui qui fait passer les entretiens d'embauche des nouveaux profs. L'idole d'Angel, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
-La ferme.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, qui moussaient sur sa nuque comme un mouton de paille. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la neige qui recouvrait la boîte bleue du Docteur. Dans l'étendue blanche, quelqu'un avait fait une empreinte, comme si un ange était tombé du ciel. Elle consulta sa montre.

-Oh mon dieu, il faut que je me dépêche ! Le professeur m'attend ! Piers, je te laisse ranger la vaisselle avec le Docteur !  
-Parce qu'il va rester ici ? demanda Piers, horrifié.Tu laisse un clochard de l'espace se taper l'incruste chez toi ?

Elle enfila sa doudoune à fausse fourrure et plongea ses yeux gris chaud dans ceux du Docteur. Il semblait qu'un courant passait entre eux. Il semblait étonné que ce soit aussi facile. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré une humaine qui l'avait accueilli sans chercher à savoir était si loin... Il ne voulait pas affronter la neige, le temps et l'espace. Il en avait assez, courir sans elle était épuisant. Et Angel avait l'air de ne pas être gênée. Il pourrait juste, oui, juste...

-Docteur, je vous laisse avec Piers. Et...

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Geste protecteur, rassurant. Il avait voulu oublier Rose la veille en buvant une veille bouteille de Sylyadonne des plaines dorées de Gallifrey. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne voulait pas... Il la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas rester.

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants, et cligna des yeux. D'un mouvement furtif, elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, s'il vous plaît.

Elle referma la porte, laissant le Docteur seul.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Reynolds et Anderson

_Le prendre ou ne pas le prendre, là est la question._

La voix du professeur Reynolds martelait dans sa tête comme un vieux tambour à l'orchestre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'assistait dans le choix d'un nouvel enseignant.  
En face, un jeune homme des plus étranges se tortillait sur sa chaise, impatient d'en bondir. Mr. Jim Anderson. Et les voix continuait de lui murmurer toutes sortes de choses.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est qualifié pour le poste en mathématiques fondamentales.

L'entrevue avait duré des heures. Angel était épuisée. La voix intérieure de Mr. Anderson avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle allait trop vite, elle faisait trop mal, et qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant à jouer avec son nœud papillon !  
Angel Bain était un génie. Un génie malade mais un génie quand même. Vivement qu'Anderson quitte les lieux !

-Miss Bain, mon petit, pourriez-vous ôter l'annonce pour le poste de notre site internet ? Et récupérez le rapport que j'ai fait aussi, pour le retaper. Vous pensez que ça ira pour demain ?

Elle prit le papier avec grâce et le fourra dans son éternelle pochette de plastique bleue.

-Je pense que ça ira, professeur.

Elle adorait le vieux Dumbledore, mais elle ne supportait plus ce boulot. En plus, le rapport de l'entretien l'ennuyait au moins autant que le type en question, lequel se planta devant elle, mèche noire gominée en arrière et costume impeccable. De près, il était encore plus bizarre. Une peau blanche de vieil homme et de petits yeux bleu bébé. Il fit claquer ses bretelles et eut un sourire :

-Au revoir, Miss Bain.

Elle ne lui serra pas la main. Sa voix intérieure était trop insupportable. Dans le couloir, elle entendit celle, bien réelle, de la nouvelle étudiante rouquine qui l'accompagnait. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et ne sentit même pas le professeur Reynolds s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Mon petit, vous allez bien ?  
-Je... oui, ça va...  
-Vous avez pris vos médicaments ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle les avait pris, elle les prenait toujours, mais ça ne pouvait plus rien contre le mal qui l'habitait.

Le professeur Reynolds l'avait diagnostiquée comme schizophène. Elle entendait des voix, des hallucinations auditives impressionnantes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer. C'était génétique, d'après lui, d'être fou dans la famille. La moitié de sa famille était complètement cinglée. Pas de raison qu'elle y échappe.

* * *

-Je suis de retour !

Elle pénétra son appartement avec soulagement.

"_Ouais, encore gagné !_"

La voix mentale de Piers qui jouait aux jeux vidéo avec sa télé avait quelque chose de soulageant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui flottait autour... Oh, pourquoi ? La même sensation d'être prise au ventre d'avec Anderson, mais pas le même sentiment... Alors qu'Anderson était rempli de joie froide et sombre, celui là était d'une chaleureuse tristesse. Le Docteur, une manette de jeux vidéos dans une main, enfoncé dans sa robe de chambre, pianotait vaguement les commandes.

-Votre costume à bientôt fini de sécher, murmura Angel. Dès qu'il sera prêt, vous pourrez le récupérer et repartir.

Silence. Il la regarda d'un air morne et fatigué. Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Elle venait de se récupérer un dépressif.

-Docteur...  
-Pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi ? demanda-t-il brutalement.  
-Parce que vous êtes un taré, et qu'Angel, elle aime bien les tarés, coupa Piers.

Angel saisit le joystick des mains du Docteur et appuya avec colère sur un bouton. Le personnage de Piers explosa en milles morceaux et les termes "Game Over" envahirent l'écran. Il la traitait de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux abracadabrants mais elle fit abstraction et se tourna vers le Docteur :

-Vous aviez bu, hier soir ?  
-Oui.

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. C'était la dernière bouteille, en plus. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus rien qui lui rappelait cette bonne vieille Gallifrey.

-Vous êtes un alien ?  
-Oui.  
-Un alien qui boit ?  
-Ce n'est pas habituel.  
-Alors, pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait pas connue longtemps, et pourtant il l'aimait tellement... Il voulait juste oublier qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps. Il laissa aller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ne sut comment il se retrouva à sangloter sur sa presque plate poitrine. Elle le comprenait peut-être mieux que ce qu'il croyait. Elle faisait presque sa taille, d'où pouvait bien sortir la robe de chambre à votre avis ? Donna avait raison : il lui fallait quelqu'un.  
Elle le laissait la toucher même si ça la prennait à la gorge. Dans sa tête, il martelait :

"_J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin..._"

-Vous avez sans doute besoin d'encore un peu de repos, Docteur, murmura-t-elle. Et de rester ici quelque temps.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle sortit un tube de sa poche et avala un cachet. Elle entendait des voix, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça se voyait à ce point.

-Rose vous manque, je comprends, reprit-elle.

Ces mots lui firent reprendre des couleurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?  
-J'ai deviné, c'est tout. Je suis douée à la devinette.

Elle prit un second cachet. Deux le soir, c'était sa prescription. Un pour Piers et un pour le Docteur. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles de cheveux. Les voix se calmaient toujours un peu quand elle faisait ça.

"_Et là, ma voix, vous l'entendez ?_" murmura le Docteur dans sa tête.

Oh non, non non non ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'y mette lui aussi ? Elle avait bien assez de ceux qui pensaient à plein temps, pourquoi celui-là s'y mettait avec sa gueule de bois ?

"_Oh, brillant_, ajouta-t-il. _Vraiment brillant ! Moi qui pensait simplement trouver en vous une future compagne de voyage, voilà que je me retrouve avec bien mieux que cela !_"

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix du Docteur. Comme si ce qu'il disait avait un certain sens. Mais les voix n'avaient jamais de sens. Elle était folle. Elle devenait folle. Elle était schizophrène, elle perdait la mémoire et entendait des voix. C'était son lot, sa malédiction. Mais le Docteur lui sourit, et caressa sa joue blanche comme du lait en boîte :

"_Vous n'êtes pas schizophène, Angel Bain. Vous êtes télépathe._"

A ce moment là, un homme frappa à la porte. Vêtu d'un costume de tweed et d'un nœud papillon, accompagné d'une fille à la longue chevelure flamboyante et la plastique irréprochable, il s'impatientait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand Angel et le Docteur vinrent leur ouvrir.  
Mr. Anderson venait leur rendre visite.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres

Quelques heures auparavant, dans un Tardis pas si lointain...

-Alors, Docteur, où vas-t-on, cette fois-ci ?

Le Onzième Docteur passa sa tête derrière la console de pilotage. Sa mèche de cheveux noirs ébouriffée et le nœud papillon un peu de travers, il avait l'air surexcité. Amy eut une moue souriante.

-Je ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas génial ! répliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Oh, tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu clignoter, celui-là !

Amy jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il désignait du doigt. Une lampe verte avec un smiley collé dessus luisait joyeusement.

-Il sert à quoi ?  
-C'est quand un autre moi-même passe dans le coin ! S'exclama-t-il. Ooooh, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas croisé moi-même !

Amy haussa les sourcils, puis se détendit. Après tout, le Doc était un voyageur temporel, rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner. Il lui avait vaguement parlé des régénérations. Curieuse de voir, elle pressa le bouton.

-Amy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Si vous pressez ce bouton nous allons le suivre et... et le rencontrer !  
-Justement, ça pourrait être très intéressant, non ?

Le Docteur fit une moue boudeuse. Il était inquiet. Si le Docteur se rendait quelque part, cela signifiait problèmes, et enquêter sur des phénomènes dont il n'avait même pas connaissance l'enchantait moyen. Mais ce n'était pas là la question. Car se rencontrer lui-même... il l'avait déjà fait, et il n'y avait aucun risque.

Non, le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être croisé avec cette apparence. Jamais. Ce qui signifiait que c'était un Docteur du futur. N'est-ce pas... ?

* * *

-Bonjour, je viens de m'installer à côté, je suis Mr. Anderson et voici mon amie Amy et...  
-Je vous ai déjà vu.

Angel était si froide que la température de la pièce avait redescendu de deux degrés. Mais c'était de la faute d'Anderson, sa voix intérieure était si désagréable... Elle entendit le Dixième Docteur s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se changeait sans doute, être à moitié nu en kimono blanc un peu juste, ça passait devant eux, mais face à des inconnus... Elle lui lança :

_"Monsieur est pudique ?"_

_"Essayez de voir ce qu'il veut, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles_", fit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir une conversation télépathique. C'était confus, si confus... Elle était heureuse d'avoir mis un nom sur le mal qui l'affectait, mais la violence des voix qu'elle entendait rendaient effrayante chaque personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie.

_"Je peux vous apprendre à contrôler votre don, Angel. Mais pour l'instant, essayez de voir ce que veux Mr. Anderson. Oh, et je peux vous emprunter vos petits rasoirs roses ? "_

_Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? Anderson fait tellement mal pour moi, déjà que vous c'est limite... Et puis en quoi vous avez besoin de mes rasoirs roses ?_

A l'intérieur de son cerveau, le Docteur poussa un soupir.

_"Je ne peux pas. Il est bloqué."_

Il y eu un silence, puis il ajouta :

_"Et pour les rasoirs, c'est parce que j'ai oublié le mien dans ma machine."_

Anderson eut un sourire faux sur son visage de bébé carré avec trente ans de trop. Génial, elle devait chercher elle ne savait quoi dans on ne savait qui. Elle installa Anderson et Amy dans le salon, effectuant les mondanités de bases entre voisins pendant qu'à l'intérieur, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Soudain, le professeur de mathématiques planta son regard dans le sien et annonça de but en blanc :

-Arrêtons les bêtises maintenant. Je suis ici pour une seule raison.  
-Et... et laquelle ? bredouilla Angel, déstabilisée.  
-Je cherche le Docteur.

Un bruit de robinet retentit, et un Ten rasé de près, en costume et souriant jaillit de la douche.

-Bonjour, quelqu'un a parlé de moi ?

Anderson perdit soudain trois teintes sur sa peau déjà bien pâle.

-Vous êtes le Docteur ? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.  
-Oui, c'est bien moi, qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi ?

Eleven fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été chez cette Angel Bain, alors pourquoi était-ce l'un de ses anciens lui qui s'y trouvait ? Par quel miracle avait-il pu oublier cette fille ?  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser toutes ces questions. La nuit tombait et il faisait déjà bien noir. L'heure pour les monstres. Un cri retentit dans le parking, suivit d'un éclair bleu et d'un gargouillis qui n'avait rien d'humain. Les deux docteurs se levèrent d'un bond.

-Il vient de se passer quelque chose, fit Ten.  
-Quelque chose d'alien, répliqua Eleven.  
-Il faudrait aller voir, reprit Ten.  
-Oui, sans doute, répondit Eleven.

Il descendirent à fond le train, Ten brandissant son tournevis sonique comme une épée. Derrière eux, Angel, Amy et Piers cavalaient à fond le train. Arrivés en bas, Angel poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Kristina, c'est toi ?

La dénommée Kristina tourna la tête. Elle avait l'air terrorisée. Angel la prit dans ses bras et la rassura comme elle put sous les regards médusés du reste de l'équipe.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ten à Piers.  
-Kristina Simpson, la demi-soeur d'Angel, répondit le garçon. Même mère, mais pas le même père.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Angel d'une voix calme.

Kristina souffla quelques instants. A bien y regarder, on voyait qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu'Angel, avec son visage rond si prompt à rire. D'un coup, l'estimation de l'âge réel de miss Bain devenait difficile. Mais là n'était pas l'important. L'important c'était que...

-Il... Il est descendu depuis le ciel et il... il a... je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait...  
-Est-ce qu'il t'as fait mal ? L'alien, le monstre, ou je ne sais pas quoi, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?  
-Je... non... - elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait... Il m'a juste touchée avec un appareil bizarre et puis... c'est tout...  
-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Demanda soudain Ten.  
-Non... Mais si je ne m'y connaissais pas, j'aurais dit... j'aurais dit qu'il avait l'air triste...  
-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Kristina hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas. Le Docteur poussa un soupir déçu. Anderson arborait un air grave.

-On dirait que les ennuis commencent, murmura-t-il.  
-Et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, fit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Six faisceaux de lumière se braquèrent sur eux, et ils se figèrent tous, pris au piège. Une échelle descendit depuis un hélicoptère, et un homme en descendit. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les cheveux bien blancs, il avait l'air vieux mais sa voix était encore jeune.

-Je suis Lord Pomfrey, représentant de la proclamation des ombres. Veuillez monter à bord.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Capture

-Montez à bord, fit l'homme à lunettes noires. Montez avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et grimpèrent à bord. L'hélicoptère était spacieux, c'était presque un avion. A l'intérieur, un homme recroquevillé se tenait la tête entre les mains.

-Professeur Reynolds ? bredouilla Angel. C'est vous ?  
Reynolds releva la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé.

-Ah, c'est vous, mon petit. Que faites vous ici ?  
-La même chose que vous, rétorqua Pomfrey. Ils ont rencontré des étrangers à cette planète. Oh, au fait, je me présente : Lord Peter Pomfrey, membre express de la CITAPE, une division de la congrégation des ombres chargée de protéger l'humanité des menaces extérieures.

Lord Pomfrey tendit la main mais personne dans l'assemblée ne la lui serra. Kristina était toujours pressée contre Angel et poussait des gémissements de souris terrorisée. Amy restait prudemment derrière Mr. Anderson et Piers attendait du Docteur qu'il leur fasse un signe.

-Depuis quand la congrégation des ombres se préoccupe-t-elle des humains en particulier ? demanda Ten, les sourcils froncés.  
-Depuis que la CITAPE existe.  
-Ça veut dire quoi, CITAPE ? Demanda Kristina d'une voix terrorisée.  
-Civil International Task Army for Pure Earth, énonça soudain Angel, comme si elle avait su ça toute sa vie.

Pomfrey eut l'air surpris. Il releva ses lunettes et demanda d'une voix curieuse :

-Comment vous savez ça ?  
-J'ai deviné, c'est tout.

Un air de grande confusion passa sur son visage, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus. L'hélicoptère allait en effet se poser sur un immense vaisseau spatial, qui flottait dans les airs comme accroché au étoiles.

-Je vous présente le Valiant, fit Pomfrey. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Sur le chemin, Amy chuchota au Docteur :

-Lequel d'entre eux est votre double alors ? Le gros barbu, le gamin à lunettes ?  
-Mais non, Amy, c'est le grand brun.  
-Ah. Il est beau, soupira Amy.

Eleven lui jeta un regard effaré.

-C'est votre trip ou quoi, les types au grand nez ?  
-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un type au grand nez, répliqua Amy.

Le Docteur passa furtivement sa main sur son cœur gauche. Dans sa poche dormait la bague que Rory avait offerte à Amy. La faille avait aspiré ses souvenirs, mais il restait une trace dans sa tête et sur son cœur. Il restait toujours une trace.

-Mais à quoi sert la CITAPE, alors ? demanda le Docteur alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans un cercle de canapés et de fauteuils à l'entrée du vaisseau. Parce que protéger la Terre des invasions extraterrestres, c'est le travail de Unit ou l'institut Torchwood, non ?

A ces mots, Pomfrey eut une grimace et caressa sa cuisse. Angel baissa les yeux, et put voir avec effroi qu'il portait à la ceinture le plus gros pistolet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le Docteur semblait l'avoir vu aussi, car il le contemplait d'un air dégoûté. Pomfrey répondit avec froideur :

-Nous trouvons que les méthodes de Torchwood ou Unit ne sont pas assez rigoureuses, pas assez radicales. De plus, il s'agit d'organismes internes, alors que nous dépendons d'une entité étrangère. Nous participons aux relations interspatiales si vous préférez.  
-En exterminant tout alien qui passe sur le sol terrien pour conserver la pureté de la Terre ? répliqua Ten. Vous êtes un sacré paradoxe.

Pomfrey ne répondit pas, se contentant d'allumer un cigare. Il y eut un silence. Piers osa enfin :

-Mais alors... l'être qui a essayé de nous attaquer... c'était quoi ?  
-Il s'agit d'un Mohai, expliqua le Lord. Une espèce parahumaine originaire du système Fulkina. Et il s'avère qu'un certain nombre ont agressés des humains autour de l'université dans laquelle vous travaillez, sans aucune autorisation de séjour sur Terre.  
-Parahumaine ? fit Angel.  
-Ils ressemblent à des humains, oh oui, répondit-il.

Il claqua des doigts, et un écran apparut instantanément sur la table. Dessus, diverses images étaient projetées, parmi lesquelles figuraient, en large format, ce qu'Angel supposait être un homme, une femme et un enfant Mohai. Les seules différences notables étaient la couleur de leur peau et de leurs cheveux, qui allait du bleu foncé au vert-marron pâlichon, leur étonnante minceur et la physionomie du visage, les joues striées de trois branchies de chaque côté, un nez quasi inexistant et – encore plus bizarre – leurs quatre yeux, minces et noirs, sans pupille, si serrés que de loin on croyait qu'il n'en avaient que deux.

-Les Mohai sont originaire d'un système ou l'atmosphère est à 70% composée d'eau et ou l'air, commença Pomfrey, et le jour, la température monte à plus de 100°C. Cependant, leur biologie est très proche de la nôtre car ils respirent du dioxygène, comme nous, et peuvent survivre aux températures que nous connaissons chez nous – de -20 à 50°C – car sur leur planète il vivent principalement la nuit. De plus, ils ont mis au point une technologie qui leur permet de devenir humains, les rendant indétectables pour nous.

Il poussa un soupir. L'invasion Mohai semblait être son principal souci. Mais les Docteurs en avaient d'autres. En effet, ils étaient aliens dans un vaisseau manifestement hostile, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Pomfrey ne s'en aperçoive. Comme si elle l'avait senti, Angel demanda d'une voix douce :

-Quand pourrons-nous rentrer chez nous ? Je veux dire... ça fait beaucoup à digérer, et je pense que vous leur avez fait suffisament peur pour qu'il ne reviennent pas...

Son imitation de la fille un peu perdue était si convaincante qu'elle arracha un sourire à Lord Pomfrey. Il prit son microphone et lança à la direction :

-Bon, je pense qu'ils en savent assez maintenant. Affrétez-moi un hélico, que je ramène ce beau monde chez lui.

-Bien, je suppose que c'est la fin, alors ?

Angel s'était tournée vers le Docteur. Trois longues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Mohai avaient agressé Kristina. Anderson et lui avaient en vain guetté un possible retour des événements étranges. Mais à présent Anderson lui-même allait bientôt quitter, et le Docteur ferait de même quelque jours plus tard.

-Je suppose aussi, fit le Docteur.

Il était tard, la nuit tombait, et il se tenait devant sa boîte bleue d'un air décidé, Anderson à ses côtés essayant de dissimuler sa gêne au mieux. Piers et Kristina se tenaient à l'écart, mais le professeur Reynolds avait tenu à serrer une dernière fois la main. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se pencha sur Angel, la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et fondit en larmes.

-Merci... Merci...  
-Docteur...  
-Angel Bain... Vous m'avez aidé alors que j'étais au plus bas, vous m'avez hébergé, vous m'avez offert le peu que vous aviez pour m'aider... pour cela, je vous remercie.

Elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, ne sachant que répondre. Elle passait ses mains sous son manteau pour mieux le soutenir. A la fin d'interminables adieux, elle l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

-Au revoir, Docteur.

Il se retourna et rentra dans sa cabine. Elle essuya une petite larme. En peu de jours, elle s'était attachée à ce clochard du futur... Mais Eleven savait que ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Quelque chose allait se passer. Il le sentait. Angel se réfugia auprès du professeur, quand soudain, ce dernier émit un drôle de bruit, un gargarisme indéfinissable. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, qu'il entrait inexplicablement en apnée. Angel se préparait à lui taper dans le dos quand un bruit qui n'avait rien d'humain retentit dans le ciel.

_"Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_

Tout alla très vite. Un filet de lumière s'abattit sur eux.

_"Angel, je suis désolé. C'est eux. Ils sont venu chercher le professeur. Il est..."_

A ce moment là, les yeux de Reynolds se dédoublèrent chacun en deux fentes noires, et il semblait que sa peau bleuissait peu à peu. Deux flèches vinrent les toucher, l'un à la tête, l'autre au bras. Un poison mortel, le professeur le savait. Ils étaient fichus, capturés pour toujours.

-Désolé, mais je devais le faire, murmura le professeur.

Dans un ultime geste, il posa ses doigts sur les tempes d'Angel, et déversa les souvenirs d'une vie de Mohai dans son cerveau malmené. Terrorisée par ces visions, elle tenta de s'extirper du filet mais la voix de Pomfrey jaillit depuis les étoiles, implacable :

-Angel Bain, je sais que vous êtes une télépathe, et cette capacité n'est pas humaine, définitivement. Rendez-vous et arrêtez de bouger, et nous ne vous feront aucun mal.

Résignée, elle s'allongea sur le sol et jeta au Docteur un regard suppliant. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait rien pour elle. Autour, les vaisseaux de la CITAPE tiraient partout autour du Tardis, et il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'Angel. Mettre tout le monde en sécurité, par exemple. L'organisation avait abandonné l'idée de le capturer, ils cherchaient juste à lui tirer dessus. Elle vit la boîte bleue décoller parmi les étoiles, avec tous ses amis à l'intérieur, en sécurité. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et enferma les souvenirs du défunt professeur à l'intérieur d'elle-même.  
Quoiqu'ils lui fassent, ils n'auraient jamais sa tête.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour et Doute

Mr. Anderson fonçait vers le Tardis de Ten, entraînant les autres dans sa suite. Les tirs de Pomfrey résonnaient autour d'eux. Il fit entrer Amy, Piers et Kristina, avant de se tourner vers le Docteur. Ce dernier tenta vainement de retourner chercher Angel. Anderson l'attrapa par le col. Un laser leur frôla le sommet du crâne, mais il continuait de résister et Eleven dut le traîner de force jusqu'au Tardis. Quand il verrouilla la porte, Ten tenta de ressortir mais instinctivement, Amy se plaça devant le loquet, les bras croisés et l'air déterminé. Les balles continuaient de siffler autour d'eux, mais le Docteur ne voulait rien entendre et frappait contre les murs de son Tardis comme un fou dans sa boîte.

Amy et Eleven échangèrent un regard. Le Tardis n'était pas invincible contre les missiles de Pomfrey, et il savaient que plus ils attendaient, plus les risques de dommages étaient grands. Il fallait décoller et fuir, mais Ten continuait de supplier de le laisser sortir.  
Eleven le prit par les épaules. Il était aussi calme que l'autre était bouleversé. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance avant de devoir révéler sa véritable identité.

-Docteur, vous devez fuir.  
-Angel est encore dehors ! s'exclama l'autre. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas l'abandonner !  
-Docteur...

Le Docteur plongea son regard dans le glacier des yeux d'Anderson. Son visage se ferma. Il semblait comprendre quelque chose, et se résignait peu à peu à abandonner Angel. Il enclencha une manette d'un geste rageur, et le vaisseau décolla dans l'espace. Amy se décolla du verrou sur lequel elle était toujours appuyée et se pencha sur Piers et Kristina, qui s'étaient réfugiés contre un mur, traumatisés par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ca va aller, les rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-C'est... c'est plus grand à l'intérieur... bredouilla Kristina.

Amy fit un sourire.

-Est-ce que c'est alien ? demanda Piers, mal assuré.  
-Oui, répondit Amy.

Cette perspective semblait lui donner un regain d'énergie. Il se releva et fit se lever Kristina. Amy le regardait faire, et éprouvait une légère bouffée de tristesse. En quelques jours, elle avait connu un gamin enjoué, gouailleur, limite immature. Là, il semblait avoir grandi d'un coup, et affichait un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Elle se tourna vers les deux Docteurs, qui se regardaient tous deux en chiens de faïence.  
Le silence dura longtemps. Ce fut Kristina qui le brisa :

-Alors... le professeur Reynolds...  
-... Etait un Mohai, répliqua Eleven. Pomfrey à dû le découvrir peu après nous avoir débarqués.  
-Mais alors, pourquoi avoir attendu ? S'il avait voulu le capturer, il aurait pu le faire tout de su...  
-Parce qu'il voulait mettre la main sur un poisson autrement plus gros, coupa Ten. Les Mohai sont des extraterrestres qui viennent de loin, ils ne peuvent pas être venus sans préparation. La moindre transmission entre leur planète et la nôtre prend plusieurs années. Depuis combien de temps le professeur vivait-il sur Terre ?  
-A peu près trente ans, répondit Kristina. Il dirige l'université depuis quelques années, mais il a travaillé avec un de mes cousins, il y a dix ans. Et à l'époque, ça faisait au moins quinze ans qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital.  
-Vous voyez ! Je pense que le professeur n'était qu'un éclaireur. Les Mohai maîtrisent la technologie du trou de ver temporel, mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse établir le passage de l'autre côté. Je pense que Reynolds n'était pas seul.  
-En fait, la moitié de l'équipe pédagogique de l'Université est sûrement alien, renchérit Eleven.

Amy le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Dans ses yeux était écrit "Vous vous êtes fait passer pour un prof de maths, homme de l'espace". Eleven toussota pour rattraper sa bourde.

-Hem... oublions ça... je suppose qu'on ne peux pas se réfugier à l'université pour l'instant ?  
-Pomfrey doit être en train de quadriller tout le périmètre, répliqua le Docteur. Donc non, on ne peux pas y retourner.  
-Et si on restait dans le vaisseau ? demanda Kristina d'une voix innocente.

Tout le monde acquiesca. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de repos, et il était tard. Aussitôt la nuit dans le Tardis convenue, tout le monde s'affairait en silence, préparait des lits, pendant que le Docteur restait seul à sa console de pilotage. La tête entre les mains.

_"DOCTEUR ! DOCTEUR !"_

Il l'entendait encore qui hurlait dans ta tête, des cris de terreur qui résonnaient a travers l'univers malgré les milliards de kilomètres. Il l'entendait encore et encore, et tentait de la calmer comme il pouvait. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

_"Docteur-qu'est-ce-qu'ils-me-font, Docteur-dit-leur, Docteur-aide-moi-je-n'en-peux-plus-ça-fait-mal, Docteur, Docteur, Docteur..."_

Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, en vain. Eleven lui jeta un regard de compassion. Lui n'entendait presque rien. La transmission n'était destinée qu'à lui. Et pourtant, s'il avait dû subir une telle douleur, il s'en souviendrait, non... Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus... Il doutait à présent sur la suite des événements...

Piers s'allongea dans son lit, jumeau à celui de Kristina. Ils avaient tout les deux un peu peur de ce qui se passait. Tant d'événements en si peu de jours... Kristina avait été du genre à faire confiance à Pomfrey. Son côté très militaire était rassurant. Mais voilà qu'à présent il les poursuivait, en compagnie d'un homme qui était sûrement un alien mais qui les protégeait...

-Piers, je me demandais... fit elle en s'asseyant sur son matelas.  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu pense que les Mohai sont si méchants que ça ? Je veux dire : nous les poursuivons depuis le début sans savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Mais peut-être qu'au final, ils ne cherchent qu'à se réfugier chez nous, en cachette...  
-Si leurs intentions étaient bonnes, ils se seraient révélés à nous, répliqua Piers, avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

Kristina éteignit sa veilleuse. Oui, après tout, il avait raison... Mais en même temps, rien n'était sûr...

Le Tardis voguait à travers l'espace infini, rempli de doute. Mais quelque part à l'intérieur pulsait une petite voix au fond de sa conscience.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, Angel. Je viendrais te chercher. Parce que... parce que toi, je ne te laisserais jamais derrière."_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Intrusion Intolérable

-On ne peux décemment pas attaquer la CITAPE comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, Amy c'était réveillée aux aurores. Personne n'avait bien dormi de toute manière. Être loin de leur planète, de leur espace-temps habituel et surtout loin d'Angel rendaient Piers et Kristina nerveux. Quand à Amy, c'était Ten qui la stressait. Il tournait autour de la console de pilotage du Tardis sans savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Même Eleven avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ? fit Kristina, défaitiste. On est cinq, ils sont armés, et ils ont un otage. De plus, Pomfrey est aux aguets. On a aucune chance.  
-Dès que nous pénétrons dans l'atmosphère, on sera morts, renchérit Piers.

Eleven se tourna vers Ten, qui ne disait rien. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Docteur ?  
-Il y a peut-être un moyen, lâcha ce dernier.

Amy fronça les sourcils.

-Et comment on fait ?  
-Je ne sait pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand on était dans le vaisseau de Pomfrey, le Valiant comme il disait, il n'a pas détecté que le professeur était un alien, ni qu'Angel était... particulière. Ce qui me laisse penser...  
-... qu'il ne peut pas détecter d'activité extraterrestre à bord de son propre vaisseau, compléta Eleven. Ce qui est logique, s'il utilise lui-même des technologies aliens.  
-Exactement, Mr. Anderson. Il suffirait donc de faire atterrir de Tardis à l'intérieur de son vaisseau pour le rendre indécelable.

Amy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Eleven. Celui-ci aussi avait relevé. Elle le prit à part pendant que Ten reprenait les explications pour Kristina.

-Mr. Anderson ? chuchota-t-elle furieusement.  
-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange, Amy, répondit le Docteur. Il est capable de sentir, de renifler un autre Seigneur du Temps à des kilomètres, mais là... c'est comme s'il refusait de voir la vérité en face, comme si... comme s'il était complètement à l'ouest.  
-Et vous croyez que c'est normal ? Il a peut-être simplement un rhume.  
-Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont pas de rhume, Amy.

Il poussa un soupir, et alla aider Ten à piloter le vaisseau. Soudain, le bruit caractéristique de l'atterrissage se fit entendre.

-Et voilà, fit Ten. Nous sommes arrivés. En plein dans un cagibi à bord du Valiant. J'ai rendu le vaisseau invisible, pour plus de sécurité. Par contre... je dois vous avouer quelque chose...  
-Quoi encore ? s'exclama Amy.  
-Nous avons deux mois de retard. Autrement dit, ce que nous allons voir risque de ne pas vous plaire.

* * *

Lord Pomfrey admirait ses troupes, fier de lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. En orbite stationnaire aux dessus de ses terrains privés en Arizona, il regardait ses parfaits petits soldats défiler sous le soleil de plomb. Mais des visages flottaient dans sa tête, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. C'était Elle, cette sorcière dans sa boîte qui lui envoyait. A chaque fois, ceux qu'il... "transformait" lui envahissaient l'esprit, comme si elle voulait lui faire payer ceux qu'il l'obligeait à dénicher. Mais plus que tout, il y avait ces cinq amis, cette rouquine habillée comme une adolescente, ce gamin aux lunettes couvert d'acné, cet espèce de professeur bizarre avec un noeud papillon, et les pires, cet homme en costume cravate et cette autre fille, cette brune beauté sculpturale qui tournoyait au plus profond de ses rêves.

-La flotte est prête, monsieur, fit un de ses officiers.

Pomfrey se détourna du spectacle offert par ses nouveau soldats. Un sourire mauvais éclairait son visage.

-Bien, dites à vos hommes qu'ils peuvent y aller. Nous allons leur mettre une bonne raclée, à ces aliens universitaires ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il regarda l'officier s'éloigner. Une image de tous les élèves de Kew, de tous ceux qui allaient voir les monstres fabriqués par Pomfrey et en être traumatisés, se projeta dans son esprit. Il grimaça.

-Arrête ça, toi, murmura-t-il en buvant un whisky sorti de nulle part à la santé d'un être invisible.

Puis il ajouta, pour lui même :

-Un jour, mes cybers contrôleront ce monde, et toutes les visions que tu m'enverras ne pourront rien y faire.

* * *

-Nous y voilà, fit le Docteur. Silence maintenant.

Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis avec délicatesse. La remise dans laquelle ils avaient atterri puait le renfermé, mais ils avaient suffisamment de place pour sortir sans bruit. La porte se referma en grinçant.

-Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? Si on sort tous ensemble, on va se faire repérer, fit Piers.  
-De toute manière, sans uniformes, on va se faire repérer, répliqua Eleven.  
-Justement, à propos... s'exclama Kristina, qui avait commencé à explorer le cagibi. Regardez ce que je viens de trouver !

Elle sortit une montagne d'uniformes de la Citape d'un des nombreux placards. Eleven poussa un cri de joie.

-Cool !

Ils enfilèrent les déguisements avec un nouvel enthousiasme. Seul le Dixième Docteur semblait un peu grognon, car il devait se séparer de son manteau pour passer la veste noire et le pantalon imperméable qui constituaient l'ensemble couronné par une casquette sur laquelle était écrit en gros "CITAPE", qu'il enfila à contre-coeur.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
-On va sortir par groupes. Amy ira avec le Docteur, et Kristina et Piers viendront avec moi, fit Anderson.

Kristina afficha un air étonné. Elle n'aurait pas vu Amy et le jeune homme se séparer comme cela. Mais Anderson avait un plan, semblait-il. L'envie d'en savoir plus la démangeait, mais elle se retint de le cuisiner et le suivit tandis qu'ils quittaient la remise pour s'engager dans le couloir désert, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Amy et le Docteur progressaient doucement dans le bâtiment. Le Valiant comportait de nombreuses salles et ils faillirent plusieurs fois se faire arrêter par de vrais soldats en uniformes. Une certaine tension régnait dans le vaisseau, ce qui perturbait le Docteur. De plus, il était incapable de localiser Angel. C'était comme si son esprit c'était disséminé à travers les murs. Pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de contact avec Anderson.

Soudain, le Docteur sentit quelque chose chauffer contre sa poitrine. Son papier psychique !

"...Docteur-Docteur-Docteur-Docteur..."

L'écriture maladroite et souffreteuse d'Angel recouvrait le papier d'encre, et gribouillait jusqu'à ce qu'il dégouline, sanguinolent de bleu et de noir. Le Docteur chuchota :

-On approche, je crois... Oh, attention !

Il la prit par les épaules et la précipita derrière une porte, pour éviter une troupe de soldats guidée par l'implacable Pomfrey. Ils écoutèrent un instant les pas lourds de l'armée étrange qu'il dirigeait, quand Amy se dégagea de l'étreinte du Docteur pour admirer d'un peu plus près la salle où ils avaient pénétré.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une remise. En vérité, l'endroit était très spacieux, tous en recoins, disposé en étoile autour d'un immense aquarium central rempli de fumée. Les murs de métal blanc alternaient avec des parois de verre et les écrans de contrôle. Si elle devait nommer l'endroit, Amy hésitait entre une infirmerie, une prison, une réserve d'eau et un poste de pilotage.  
Un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, surprise, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait que du Docteur qui avait ôté sa veste tâchée d'encre.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans ces bocaux ? demanda Amy au Docteur.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit le Docteur avec un soupir.

A cet instant, un vacarme assourdissant retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Anderson, Piers et Kristina apparurent, rouges et essoufflés. Amy se précipita, suivie du Docteur.

-Ca va ? vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.  
-Pomfrey... Poursuite... souffla Eleven.

Il respira deux trois fois, et un sourire heureux fendit son visage de bébé carré.

-On a été poursuivis par Pomfrey. En fait, on a fait un bon tour avant d'arriver. A un moment, on a même perdu Kristina. Mais on l'a retrouvée. Je meurs de chaud. C'est quoi ça ?

Il désigna du doigt les aquariums remplis de fumée baignés d'une lueur bleutée qui les entouraient, ainsi que l'immense bocal au centre de la pièce.

-Aucune idée, répondit le Docteur.  
-Hé, regardez, s'exclama Piers. Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans... Oh... oh purée...

Il avait collé son front contre la paroi de verre. Anderson et Amy l'imitèrent.

-Ce sont des Mohaï, fit Anderson. Ils ont dû être capturés par Pomfrey, mais j'ignore ce qu'il a l'intention d'en faire... En tout cas, ils sont nombreux...  
-On dirait qu'il les conserve dans du formol, gémit Amy. Comme des cobayes... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Docteur ? Docteur ?

Mais le Dixième Docteur était ailleurs. L'oreille collée contre l'aquarium central, les yeux douloureusement fermés, il semblait écouter un chant que lui seul pouvait entendre.

-Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ce bocal ? demanda Piers.  
-Angel, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel tous semblaient réaliser quelque chose. Amy poussa un petit cri de stupeur, Piers recula d'un pas. Seul Anderson restait calme.

-Angel est là-dedans, répéta le Docteur.  
-Oui, et elle n'est pas prête d'en sortir, fit une voix derrière eux qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Un déclic retentit. Par réflexe, le Docteur et ses compagnons se retournèrent et mirent leur mains en l'air.

-Eloignez-vous du poste central, fit Peter Pomfrey d'une voix remplie de colère.

Ils exécutèrent, sans avoir vraiment le choix. Le bout du canon de l'arme du général les suivit, menaçant. Amy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la forme sombre derrière lui, car dans la précipitation du retournement de situation elle n'avait pas vu qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Kristina les tenaient en respect d'une main, avec un blaster à peine plus petit que celui de son amant, dont elle tenait le bras avec l'autre main.

-Krista, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Piers.  
-Tais-toi, sale gosse, répliqua la jeune femme. J'en ai assez de ton babillage. Si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention à moi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des Docteurs, vous auriez peut-être remarqué que j'avais changé de camp.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-J'en avais assez de vos manières d'aliens, de votre vie d'alien, à Angel et à toi. J'en peux plus de ce train de vie bizarre. Et il est hors de question de vous laisser envahir la Terre. Allez, rendez-vous, qu'on en finisse.

Elle accompagna sa menace d'un petit geste avec son arme tout à fait suggestif, et débloqua le chargeur.

-Tuez nous si vous en avez le cœur, fit le Docteur avec tout le sang froid dont il était capable, mais d'abord, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait d'Angel.

A ces mots, une explosion d'émotions submergea le vaisseau. Plusieurs militaires eurent un haut-le-coeur. Eleven lui-même dut s'accrocher à une rambarde pendant cette vague indéfinie qui fit tanguer le Valiant. Les deux seuls à ne pas bouger d'un pouce étaient Pomfrey et Ten. Tous deux savaient d'où venaient ces visions. Piers s'exclama :

-C'était quoi, ça ?  
-Vous voyez Docteur ? dit Pomfrey. Elle est hypersensible. Elle lit dans les pensées des Mohaï déguisés et nous permet de les retrouver. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il ne peuvent pas cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Leurs pensées...  
-Relâchez-la, ordonna le Docteur.  
-...Le problème, continua Pomfrey sans tenir compte de ses paroles, c'est qu'il a bien fallu choisir quelqu'un pour recueillir ces informations, quelqu'un d'assez intelligent à qui elle transmettrait tout ça...  
-Et ce quelqu'un, c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ten. C'est donnant-donnant : vous partagez sa souffrance et elle vous partage ses informations. Mais vous avez tellement amplifié ses capacités de télépathes qu'à présent vous même n'êtes plus assez fort.  
-Oh que si je suis assez fort !

Il éclata d'un rire de malade. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Amy. Même Kristina, si résolue quelques minutes plus tôt, avait quelques doutes. Il perdait les pédales, c'était sûr... Amy posa ses mains sur l'aquarium d'Angel. Il vibrait de colère. Les sirènes se déclenchaient les unes après les autres. Kristina et les autres soldats tombèrent à terre, à moitié foudroyés. Piers et elle résistaient encore au flot d'images qui les envahissaient, mais ils sentait qu'Angel avait de plus en plus de mal à diriger ses flux. Amy baissa la tête et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer la douleur. Pomfrey continuait, de plus en plus dément :

-Je suis plus fort qu'elle ! Elle ne me maîtrisera jamais.  
-Relâchez-la ! cria le Docteur. Relâchez-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
-Non ! Hors de question ! Jamais je ne renoncerais à lutter ! Tu m'entends, sorcière ? hurla-t-il. Je ne te laisserais jamais prendre possession de mon esprit ! JAMAIS TU NE GAGNERAS CONTRE MOI ! JAMAIS !

Amy ôta sa main de la paroi juste à temps, avant qu'elle n'explose en mille morceaux de verre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Noyade

L'eau physiologique qui remplissait la prison d'Angel envahit aussitôt l'habitacle. En équilibre instable, le vaisseau tanguait dangereusement. La vague mentale avait été si forte qu'elle avait dû lobotomiser la moitié de l'équipage. Accroché au châssis de la prison de verre, Ten évita les éclats de verre en baissant la tête. Pomfrey et Kristina n'eurent pas cette chance, et la décharge d'eau les frappa en plein visage.  
Le calme revint très rapidement, presque anormalement vite. Les deux Docteurs furent les premiers à reprendre leurs esprits, et Ten se précipita sur Angel pendant qu'Eleven relevait Piers et Amy.

_"Docteur... Docteur..."_

Le bruit était si ténu qu'il avait un instant l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un écho. Affolé, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes, terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Mais Angel était plus forte que ce qu'il avait cru. Son activité cérébrale était ténue, mais présente.  
Elle était vivante.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et arracha les câbles et le masque respiratoire qui la reliaient aux machines de Pomfrey. Elle poussa un gémissement en respirant à nouveau l'air normal.

_"Chut. Je suis là. Ca va aller. Je suis venu te chercher."_

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur, enveloppa son corps nu dans son manteau et enfila une casquette CITAPE sur sa tête rasée. Quand il se retourna, il vit Pomfrey toujours allongé sur le sol, qui commençait à recracher de l'eau. L'envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait subir à Angel le démangeait, mais quand il releva la tête, il vit Anderson qui regardait lui aussi le général d'un air suspicieux.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour le tuer, seulement pour la sauver, dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Ten. Son cas ne nous intéresse plus pour le moment. Allez, partons.

Il prit la tête de leur équipée, poussant les portes pour laisser passer le Docteur et verrouillant la porte du Tardis. Ten enclencha le décollage et, chose rare, le pilote automatique et les stabilisateurs. Il allongea Angel sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie du Tardis et lui ôta son manteau humide. Les couvertures auto-chauffantes lui firent un peu reprendre des couleurs, mais les cardiogrammes et encéphalogrammes reliés à son lit continuaient de s'affoler. Ten murmura :

-Amy, vous voulez bien appuyer sur le bouton, là, s'il vous plaît ? Le violet ?

Amelia exécuta, et un verre à bec canard de la taille d'un boc de bière sortit d'un petit réceptacle sous le bouton, pour se remplir d'un liquide blanc comme du lait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Docteur ? demanda la jeune femme.  
-Un liquide nutritif d'urgence, spécial humains. C'est bourré de tout ce dont vous les humains avez besoin - vitamines, protéines, glucides et lipides... toutes ces choses.

Il souleva la tête d'Angel et plongea le bec dans sa bouche. Elle recracha presque aussitôt, mais il pencha un peu plus le verre pour la forcer à boire.

-Je sais que c'est pas très bon, murmura-t-il douloureusement, mais il faut que tu le prennes... Allez, Angel... Voilà, c'est bien...

Le bruit régulier d'Angel avalant gorgée par gorgée troublait seul le silence de la cabine. Au trois-quarts du verre, il commença à se troubler. Ca pouvait se comprendre : il y avait bien une pinte de ce lait nourrissant.

-Allez, fait encore un petit effort.

Quand elle avala la dernière gorgée, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, accompagnés des appareils de soin qui se détendirent quelques peu. Le Docteur sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent d'une trousse de soins et l'enfonça dans le bras de la jeune femme.

-C'est un somnifère instantané, expliqua-t-il. Elle va pouvoir se reposer d'un sommeil indolore et sans rêves. Dès que j'aurais refermé la porte de l'infirmerie, la Tardis l'isolera du monde extérieur, y compris temporellement. En plus, combiné aux substances nutritives, ça refixera ses muscles et tout ce que son corps a cannibalisé quand elle a fait usage de son énergie mentale. Multiplication rapide des sa tête, il ne se sera écoulé que quelques heures, mais pour son corps, ça correspondra à un repos de plusieurs semaines. C'est un peu dangereux, mais nous sommes dans l'urgence, soupira-t-il.

Il acheva de vider le liquide dans les veines d'Angel. Bientôt, une respiration profonde et régulière vient remplacer son halètement souffreteux post-boisson énergisante. Il referma la porte de l'infirmerie et éteignit la lumière, avant de s'asseoir abattu, son manteau sous le bras, sur le banc de la cabine de pilotage. Amy s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir.  
-Elle m'a aidé à me relever alors que... que j'étais au plus bas, sanglota-t-il d'une voix pathétique. Et moi, je l'ai abandonnée à ce type sous prétexte de ne pas prendre de risques. Je me sens si nul... si inutile !

Eleven, qui tournait autour de l'œil de l'harmonie, releva brusquement la tête au mot "inutile". Il s'approcha de Ten et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ten essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de "Mr. Anderson" n'était pas si faible qu'il voulait le croire.

-Mr. Anderson, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Désolé, franchement, désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il lui donna un coup de tête monumental.  
En un instant, Ten vit défiler toute sa vie, toute leurs vies. La rencontre avec Martha, ses retrouvailles avec Donna, le retour de Rose, sa Rose qu'il aimait tant, et surtout, tous ces gens qu'il allait sauver, tous ces massacres qu'il allait éviter, toutes ces vies épargnées grâce à lui, rien que grâce à lui...  
Il se décolla et se recula de Eleven, apeuré.

-...Qui... qui êtes vous, Mr. Anderson ?  
-Je ne suis pas Mr. Anderson, répondit Eleven. Je suis le futur Docteur. Le Onzième.  
-Comment ça, le Onzième ?

Eleven poussa un soupir. Il était sans doute celui des Docteurs qui avait le plus de mal à l'admettre : un jour, il allait mourir.

-Un jour, tu vas te régénérer, et tu deviendras moi. Ce que je t'ai montré son mes souvenirs de l'époque où j'étais... toi.

Ten recula tout au fond du banc, comme si Eleven était un monstre qui proférait des énormités.

-Tu ne peux pas être moi ! Je... tu ne peux pas !  
-Mais si ! Je suis toi, mais... plus vieux...  
-Alors dit-moi comment tout ça va se terminer ! hurla-t-il. Puisque tu es le futur moi, tu l'a déjà vécu ! Alors dit-moi comment tout cela va finir. Allez ! DIS-LE MOI !  
-Je ne sais pas, admit Eleven. Mais...  
-Mais quoi ? Comment vas-tu me prouver que tu es moi ?

Eleven sortit de la poche de sa veste un pendentif. Au bout de la chaîne dorée, une montre de Seigneur du Temps oscillait doucement. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ten sortit mécaniquement la sienne, et l'approcha de celle de Eleven. Un grésillement se fit entendre, suivi d'un éclair.

-Le même objet à deux moments différents, dit Eleven.  
-C'est impossible... souffla Ten. C'est juste impossible...  
-Et pourtant, c'est là. Moi, ton futur, ta montre, avec pourtant aucune idée de ce qui va se passer.  
-Et comment ça se fait ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. La suite nous le dira. Si on ne s'est pas battus à mort d'ici là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ten sourit tristement.

-Je n'espère pas. Je préfère... je préfère que nous soyons deux, après tout.

Eleven poussa un bouton du Tardis pour le rediriger dans sa trajectoire.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

* * *

Les moteurs du Valiant émirent un rugissement imposant. A l'intérieur, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, et il entamait son passage côté non-éclairé de la planète. Les restes des uniformes de certains membres de l'équipage avaient été abandonnés là, sans autre forme de procès. La seule partie active du vaisseau était le laboratoire, où, mis à nu, décharnés et terrorisés, ce qu'il restait des Mohai et des humains qui n'avait pas été tués par l'onde mentale tremblaient de froid sous les néons glacés de la salle d'opération. Seul, un médecin de l'équipage travaillait sur l'un des prisonniers. La table était recouverte de morceaux de métal et de chair éparpillés. Sur sa tempe, la pointe d'un énorme blaster jouait avec sa peur de la mort.  
Un des prisonniers poussa un cri de terreur. Le médecin sursauta.

-Continuez de travailler, tonna Pomfrey en agitant son blaster. Et dépêchez vous ! Je veux que tous les cybers soient prêts avant demain matin.  
-Mais... je ne peux pas accomplir tout ce travail tout seul...  
-Alors choisissez un des futurs soldats pour vous aider. Qui est volontaire ? cria-t-il a l'assistance, un grondement fou qui fit frissonner les pauvres diables dans leurs cages de fortunes. Tiens, toi, là, viens là ! Met une blouse de médecin et aide-le !

L'homme choisi se releva avec difficulté. C'était un Mohai grand et solide, au visage farouche. Il planta son regard dans celui de Pomfrey et lança d'un ton provocateur :

-Vous aurez beau faire souffrir ma race, vous ne gagnerez jamais par la force ! Nos âmes resteront vivantes et un jour, notre élu viendra nous délivrer des prisons de métal !

Pomfrey se releva et relâcha sa garde un instant sur le vieux médecin. Avec sa barbe de trois jours et ses vêtements déchirés, c'était debout qu'il avait l'air le plus fou.

-Tu diras, pauvre alien dégueulasse, que les esprits de vos ancêtres peuvent dormir tranquilles, parce que tant que je serais vivant, je poursuivrait vous autres envahisseurs jusqu'au dernier, même si je dois vendre mon âme au diable lui-même ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Il avait crié si fort ces derniers mots que le Mohai recula d'un pas. Le général sentait le sang et la transpiration, des odeurs que tous les Mohai avaient en horreur. Il se perdait et s'aveuglait dans ses pouvoirs qu'ils croyait illimités. Son peuple possédait des capacités légères de télépathie, mais il sentait que pour Pomfrey, ça allait plus loin que ça. Il devenait fou et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Kristina ? roucoula-t-il dans son talkie walkie.  
-Oui amour ? répondit la jeune femme depuis la salle de commande.  
-Commence à armer les vaisseaux auxilliaires avec les cybers prêts. Et met le cap sur notre destination.  
-Et quelle est notre destination, amour ? fit-elle langoureusement.  
-Université Kew, dit-il.

Il raccrocha. Le vaisseau amorça un virage. Il ricana. Cette idiote était lourde à lui faire de l'oeil, mais elle pilotait bien et se révélait une alliée précieuse. Il ajouta pou lui-même :

-Nous allons en finir avec ce Docteur une bonne fois pour toutes.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Berceuse

Les heures s'écoulaient, interminables. Piers avait entamé un jeu de devinettes avec Amy, pendant que Eleven et Ten redirigeaient sans cesse la trajectoire du Tardis pour qu'il reste en orbite lointaine autour de la Terre. Régulièrement, Piers demandait :

-Quand est-ce qu'Angel sera remise ?

Et régulièrement, l'un des Docteurs répondait :

-Dans quelques minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que soudain, un son ténu retentit, comme si une main minuscule toquait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ten fut le plus rapide à se précipiter. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Angel mais pourquoi tu t'es levée tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, pleurant si fort qu'elle était secouée de violents hoquets. Elle semblait déverser à cet instant tout le stress et la douleur depuis son enlèvement par Pomfrey. Le Docteur la fit se rasseoir sur son lit, mais il fallut tous les efforts du monde pour la calmer un peu.

-J'ai eu peur, Docteur, j'ai eu tellement peur... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrait jamais me chercher. J'ai cru qu'il allait finir par me... par me tuer...  
-Chut, calme-toi, la rassura Ten. Raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé.

Elle prit une inspiration et commença à parler.  
Qand Pomfrey l'avait placée dans son aquarium pour déceler les Mohai répandus sur la planète, elle avait été obligée d'obéir car une telle augmentation de ses capacités télépathiques l'assommaient au point de ne pouvoir penser par elle-même. Mais ensuite, elle avait réussi à surmonter cela et tenté de voir comment ils allaient, mais il avaient disparu de l'horizon psychique. Elle avait alors survécu comme elle pouvait, malgré les tortures subies chaque jour, et malgré l'impossibilité de cacher au Lord la moindre de ses visions et surtout cette sensation de les trahir en l'aidant – même involontairement..  
Elle avait partagé ses pensées pendant deux mois, et elle avait compris dès le début, à la manière dont Pomfrey pensait à elle, que quelque chose clochait avec Kristina, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur elle.

-Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle se retournerait aussi vite, ajouta-t-elle. Je connais ma sœur elle n'est pas très intelligente mais elle n'est pas méchante. Cependant, elle a toujours été une trouillarde, et il devait lui donner une impression de sécurité... ou alors, elle a juste eu un coup de cœur pour Pomfrey...

A ces mots, Piers fit semblant de vomir, ce qui arracha un sourire triste à Angel. Elle continua :

-Quand vous êtes revenus au Valiant, j'ai cru que je n'allait pas réussir à me retenir. Mais quand j'ai découvert qu'elle allait vous trahir, j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvait pour vous faire gagner un peu de temps en perturbant Pomfrey avec des visions et des ondes parasites... Malheureusement, je n'ai fait que vous mettre en danger. Je suis désolée...

Elle se remit à sangloter et fourra sa tête sous la chemise de Ten. Eleven leva les yeux au ciel. Sur son front était écrit "Quelle bande de chialeurs !". Ten le fusilla du regard, et il comprit pourquoi : Angel restait sensible. Elle lisait toujours la moindre de leurs pensées.

-Allez, calme-toi maintenant...  
-Mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer ! J'entends toujours la moindre de leur pensées, la moindre de leurs souffrances ! Je ne peux pas continuer, Docteur, je peux pas...  
-Chut, coupa-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. Je suis sûr que tu peux y survivre sans souffrir...  
-Non, j'y arrive pas.  
-Si, tu peux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pur et harmonieux, pendant lequel le Docteur caressait simplement sa courte tignasse blonde. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle était devenue un bébé qu'il berçait avec douceur. Autour d'elle, ils se laissaient tous aller à dodeliner de la tête. Amy, assise à côté du Docteur, laissa aller sa cascade de cheveux roux sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps. Eleven posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel avec maladresse, et Piers s'assit à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux, simplement heureux de la retrouver. Un moment de tendresse avant de retourner affronter l'extérieur hostile, l'horreur de l'intolérance et les dégâts de la toute-puissance. Des moments comme ceux là, il en avait connu, avant la guerre du Temps, avant la fin de tout... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il avait envie d'entendre cet air de sa planète perdue... Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'emmenait, mais qu'importe, elle avait besoin qu'on lui chante une berceuse... Le Docteur commença à chanter :

-_Aube bruissante,  
Crépuscule froid,  
La nuit chante,  
Juste pour toi..._

Dors, ange, dors,  
Ferme les yeux,  
Les plaines couleur or,  
Te disent adieu...

Aube brisée,  
Mais fait un rêve  
Que le dur passé,  
Nous o-offre une trêve...

Dors, ange, dors,  
Ferme les yeux,  
Ton peuple mort  
Te dit adieu...

Les souvenirs remontaient, d'une époque qui lui paraissait lointaine, si lointaine... et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de son incarnation précédente... mais c'était comme si une vie entière les avait séparés... Souvenirs, souvenirs...

* * *

_La cabine bleue se posa au milieu d'un jardin d'herbe dorée. Le Docteur poussa un soupir et soupesa un énorme fruit doré qui pendait de arbre de lumière planté au milieu du jardin. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette partie de Gallifrey était épargnée par la guerre, du moins pour encore quelques heures. Henin était une petite ville, loin de l'Académie et de la capitale. _  
_Il posa sa main sur la porte de la maison familiale, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Ses parents étaient partis déjà, son père à la guerre, sa mère au Grand Conseil des Seigneurs du Temps pour essayer de résoudre le conflit. Ses frères et soeurs plus âgés avaient quitté la maison depuis longtemps également, mais il avait survolé les villes où ils s'étaient installées, ravagées, bombardées, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de descendre plus loin. Lui-même avait tenté de rentrer chez lui, mais la pensée du paysage lunaire, sans aucune construction, à l'endroit où s'était jadis trouvé son quartier, sa femme et ses enfants, lui brisait ses deux coeurs en mille morceaux de verre. Alors il avait erré, comme une loque, avec sa barbe de trois jours qui renforçait son aspect de déserteur. Tout ça pour parvenir à une maison sûrement vide, mais à laquelle il s'apprêtait à frapper parce que..._

_- Grand frère !_

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était tellement sous le choc de la savoir encore vivante qu'il passa cinq minutes à la serrer contre lui sans rien dire du tout. Il parvint à bredouiller :_

_-Ange... Ange... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'académie, avec les autres ?_  
_-C'est le Maître Koschei qui m'a ramenée ici. Il m'a dit d'attendre là, qu'il reviendrait me chercher._

_Les coeurs du Docteur ratèrent chacun un battement. Le dernier geste du Maître aurait donc été de sauver le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie..._  
_Le bruit d'un laser dalek retentit soudain derrière eux. Un dernier soldat Dalek, comme lui, qui avait survécu à l'horreur. Il n'avait pas de quoi le tuer, et sauver l'Ange était mille fois plus important que d'exterminer les derniers ennemis. La planète allait bientôt être scellée de toute façon, et il ne donnait à cher alors de la peau des derniers survivants. Il prit sa soeur dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au Tardis. _

_-On attend pas Koschei ? Bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'il enclenchait le décollage rapide. Il n'est pas parti il y a très longtemps... _  
_-Il ne reviendra pas, Ange, soupira le Docteur. _

_Le Docteur et l'Ange restèrent un instant silencieux. Il enviait l'enfant, réalisait-il. Elle était si innocente, si fragile... Personne à l'Académie ne lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait, dehors. Il n'en avaient pas eu le coeur. Le Maître non plus ne devait pas avoir eu le courage de lui annoncer ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille... Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, songea le Docteur. Jamais._

_-Où est-ce qu'on va, Grand frère ? demanda soudain l'Ange alors que la boîte bleue filait à travers les étoiles._  
_-Je ne sais pas, Ange._

_Il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui, c'était trop dangereux... Mais s'il la laissait quelque part, elle mourrait en moins de cinq minutes... Sans défense, sans arme ni haine ni violence... Elle avait bien choisi son nom, tiens, l'Ange !_  
_Mais alors, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas passer l'éternité à voler à travers l'espace, pendant que sa petite soeur dorlotait sa poupée... Il jeta un oeil au casque de transformation en humain. Il pouvait toujours faire ça, même si ça lui fendait le coeur..._

_-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? J'en ai marre du voyage, quand est-ce qu'on retourne sur Gallifrey ?_

_Il poussa un soupir et consulta sa était vrai qu'il y avait un certain temps qu'ils avaient quitté la planète dorée. Mais la ramener était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Cependant... Le mensonge, voilà qui répugnait particulièrement à cette incarnation. Mais elle était si petite, si jeune... Il refusait de lui parler de ce qu'il allait faire, parce que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment le coeur de le faire._

_-Tu veux rentrer sur Gallifrey ? Demanda-t-il avec une fausse joie dans la voix._  
_-Oui ! _  
_-Pourquoi ?_  
_-Parce que lundi, il y a danse sidérale avec Madame Etoile à l'académie, et que Maman m'a promis de me ramener un souvenir de la capitale et que Papa doit rentrer demain de la guerre... oh, et puis il y a Koschei, aussi._  
_-Koschei ? _  
_-Oui, Koschei. Quand je serais grande, je me marierais avec !_

_Il haussa les sourcils. Sa sincérité d'enfant lui arrachait presque de l'amusement. Mais lui savait ce que Koschei deviendrait. C'était de ça aussi qu'il voulait la protéger. Il s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur ses tempes._

_-Tu veux vraiment rentrer à la maison ?_  
_-Oui ! _  
_-Bon, très bien. Mais c'est juste pour toi que je fais ça. Tu as pris ta montre, quand on était là la maison ? Parce que ça ne marchera pas si tu n'as pas la montre._  
_-Oui, je l'ai !_

_Elle sortit son trésor de sa poche, une petite montre d'argent poli comme un miroir, et lui remit précautionneusement. _

_-Bien. Mets-toi là-dessous maintenant._

_Elle lui obéit. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une confiance absolue en son frère adoré. La même confiance qu'il y avait dans ses yeux de bébé quand il lui donnait le biberon les nombreux soirs où leurs parents les laissaient seuls à la maison. Son ventre se serra. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était la seule solution pour la sauver..._  
_Il posa l'Arche de camouflage sur sa tête et y accrocha le petit pendentif argenté._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayée._  
_-C'est un téléporteur, mentit-il. Ça te ramènera directement à la maison. _  
_-Et toi, tu viendras avec moi ?_

_Il la serra contre lui sans répondre, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles, masquant quelques larmes dans ses cheveux d'or._

_-Je suis désolé, petit Ange. _

_Il appuya sur un bouton, et ferma lui-même les yeux. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre crier. Même s'il savait qu'elle oublierait._

_Elle était devenue humaine. Et son esprit serait pour toujours dans la montre._

_Le Tardis atterit sur Terre. Il ouvrit la porte, l'enfant dans les bras. La montre autour du cou, sa petite poupée toujours serrée contre elle, elle semblait dormir. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine campagne, vers ce qui semblait être le milieu des années vingt. Une bâtisse se dressait seule au milieu des champs, sur le fronton de laquelle il était écrit :_

_"Orphelinat Sainte-Colombe"_

_Il enveloppa l'enfant dans une couverture et lui embrassa le front. Elle toussota un peu, et il prit soudain peur qu'elle ne soit réveillée. Mais ses paupières restaient closes, et pour s'en assurer, pendant tout le trajet, il lui chanta la seule berceuse qui avait jamais réussi à l'endormir. Et voilà que sur Terre, des années plus tard, il se remettait à l'entonner pour elle..._

* * *

-..._Mon âme brisée  
Je t'abandonne  
Loin de Gallifrey  
Le temps sonne..._

Vis, ange, vis,  
Fait une prière  
Sans voix, sans cris  
Soit une guerrière

Car je te laisse  
Loin de l'horreur  
Avec mes promesses  
Ma foi et mon coeur.  


Il s'arrêta. Une autre voix chantait avec la sienne, faible, ténue et un peu tremblotante, mais présente.

-Angel, comment connais-tu cette chanson ?  
-Mon père me la chantait quand j'étais petite, murmura la jeune femme. Il disait qu'il la tenait de sa grand-mère.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Comment l'arrière-grand-mère d'Angel pouvait-elle connaître la berceuse de l'Ange ? C'était une question à laquelle il aurait voulu une réponse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion : un choc ébranla le Tardis. Le quart d'heure tendre s'acheva aussitôt, et tous se précipitèrent dans sa salle de contrôle pour voir d'où venait le problème.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Amy.  
-Nous étions en orbite lointaine autour de la Terre, mais apparemment il a fini par nous détecter ! répondit Eleven, affolé. Il nous tire dessus, ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui valait mieux pour tout les oreilles de tout le monde. Ils n'avaient pas trop de deux Docteurs pour éviter les tirs du Valiant, qui y allait cette fois-ci non plus au laser, mais aux missiles. L'un d'eux frôla la cabine et vint s'écraser sur la Lune. Ten jeta un coup d'œil au scanner.

-Il se rapproche ! Il a fait décoller un petit vaisseau de tir et il se rapproche ! Mais... mais... ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas humain de tirer comme ça... il ne peux pas aller aussi vite...

En effet, le Tardis s'éloignait à une vitesse telle que sans la technologie avancée des Seigneurs du Temps, ils n'auraient pu supporter l'accélération de la matière. Et pourtant, le vaisseau les rattrapait, alors que lui n'avait aucune protection. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, abandonnant le pilotage à Eleven, et se pencha un peu plus sur le scanner. Il zoomait au maximum, mais impossible de voir qui pilotait l'engin. Leur boîte bleue fit une nouvelle embardée.

-Docteur, on ne peut pas continuer, il nous rattrape ! Cria Piers. Il faut que vous... que vous téléportiez ce machin, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi...  
-C'est facile à dire ! répliqua le Docteur. Personne n'a une idée de destination ? Suffisamment loin des Etats-Unis, si possible.  
-Je connais quelqu'un à Glasgow qui pourra peut-être nous aider, souffla Angel, qui s'accrochait comme elle pouvait aux piliers du Tardis. Ça va, c'est assez loin, Glasgow ?  
-Ça peut aller, répondit Eleven. Il s'appelle comment ?  
-Campbell Bain.  
-Bon, hé bien allons-y pour Campbell Bain ! S'exclama Ten.  
-Geronimooooooooooooo ! Ajouta Eleven.

La boîte bleue disparut du ciel étoilé, direction l'Ecosse. Leur poursuivant tira son dernier missile dans le vide.

-_Cible manquée_, maître, fit une voix atone dans l'habitacle.  
-Raaaaah, j'en ai assez ! s'exclama Pomfrey. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en tirent encore et encore ? POURQUOI ?

Il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Le cyber-pilote attendit patiemment que son chef achève sa crise.

-Vous savez où ils sont allés, au moins ? hurla Pomfrey.  
_-Négatif, maître. Ils ont disparu dans la nature, si l'expression "nature" peut s'appliquer à l'espace._  
-Bon, rentrez au Valiant.  
_-Bien, maître._

Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui mit fin à la communication.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ecosse et Amérique

Le Tardis atterrit au beau milieu d'une place miteuse, dans le centre de Glasgow. Une fontaine couverte de mousse crachait de l'eau sale, et sur un banc, un vieux rasta écoutait de la musique avec un transistor. Dès qu'il eut achevé son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Piers, qui jaillit du vaisseau et se précipita vers la vasque pour y recracher son petit déjeuner.

-J'en... j'en ai assez... de vos voyages dans votre machine ! hurla-t-il entre deux vomissements. Vous avez de la chance... qu'Angel soit mon amie ! Sinon, je vous planterait là comme de... de vieilles chaussettes !

Le Docteur lui tendit une pilule violette qu'il avala, dubitatif. En amateur de SF, il avait admis que cet homme était sujet aux pires impossibilités. Notamment qu'ils étaient deux.

Amy quitta à son tour le Tardis. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté aux alentours.

-C'est ça, Glasgow ? Bonjour l'ambiance !  
-Nous sommes en 1995, répondit Eleven. Quelques années avant la tempête. C'est à cette époque que Pomfrey à commencé à travailler pour la CITAPE. Et aussi à cette époque que le père d'Angel est décédé.  
-Quel intérêt ? S'exclama Piers.  
-L'intérêt, c'est qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec cette famille, répliqua Ten. Et que nous allons en rencontrer l'un des plus brillants spécimens, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.  
-Ah bon, elle a quoi de bizarre, notre Angel ? demanda l'adolescent. A part le fait que sa demi-sœur soit à fond sur le plus grand cinglé de cette planète.  
-J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. Je me suis introduit dans le bureau de Reynolds pour fouiller dans ses papiers. Et il y a un truc bizarre qui me chiffonne un peu.  
-Quoi ?  
-Sa famille. C'est comme si des membres avaient disparu. Enfin, disparu... Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire... Ils sont quatre, en lignée directe. Le père d'Angel, la grand-mère, et l'arrière-grand-mère. Et à chaque fois, le même scénario : sortis de nulle part après la mort du précédent. Il n'y a aucune trace de l'un des quatre ensembles. Aucune trace de l'enfance du père ou de la grand-mère. Même la plus vieille, Angel Stone, qui lui a donné son nom, elle est arrivée dans un orphelinat à huit ans. Elle pointe son nez hors de l'ombre.  
-Mais s'il y a tout ce mystère autour d'Angel, pourquoi venir ici, à cette date ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander, elle est dans le Tardis, à nous attendre !  
-Il faut qu'elle y reste, intervint Eleven. Elle la protège des pensées de tous les humains sur Terre et lui permet de se reposer un peu.

Un silence passa. Il respectaient sa douleur comme elle gardait le secret de leurs pensées qu'elle lisait.

-C'est le moment où son père est mort, dit enfin Ten. Et c'est le moment où Angel Bain à commencé à exister. La première trace qu'on a d'elle, le premier souvenir, est après l'enterrement de son père, et il concerne sa rencontre avec son cousin, Campbell Bain.

A ce moment là, la porte du Tardis commença à se refermer. Ten réagit au quart de tour et se précipita sur la porte pour la forcer et rentrer en catastrophe. Eleven et Piers, juste derrière lui, réussirent à le suivre. Mais Amy, qui s'était sans méfiance assise sur le bord de la fontaine, était trop loin et n'eut pas cette chance.

-Docteur ! Docteur, ne me laissez pas dehors ! criait-elle en frappant contre la vitre. DOCTEUR !

Eleven jeta un regard douloureux à Amy, puis à l'intérieur du Tardis. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, il ne voulait pas la laisser... mais la vieille machine décollait seule, et tous les efforts de Ten ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter. Il colla ses mains en porte-voix contre la fenêtre et cria de toute ses forces :

-On ne peux pas empêcher le décollage du Tardis ! Mais on te promet de revenir dès que possible ! Amy ?  
-Oui ? cria-t-elle.  
-Si on ne revient pas... si on reste un peu trop longtemps coincés... commence à enquêter, d'accord ?

Elle poussa un cri désespéré. Elle savait ce que voulait dire « quelques instants » pour lui. Mais il était trop tard, ils avaient déjà commencé à disparaître. Elle s'assit au bord de la fontaine, plus énervée que jamais.

"Au moins, elle sera en sécurité" songea Eleven.

Au même moment, le Dixième Docteur se retourna vers Angel. Debout face à la console de pilotage, elle manipulait avec dextérité les boutons de pilotage. Son regard était vide, sans lumière. Elle agissait tel un robot qui pilote une machine à voyager dans le temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Ten.

Il allait la secouer quand Eleven l'en empêcha et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu-tut. Ne la touchez pas. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

Son visage était imprimé d'une expression terrifiée. Elle n'était qu'un pantin manipulé, qui appelait à l'aide avec ses yeux parce que même son esprit n'émettait plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Angel ? Angel ! Cria Piers d'une voix désespérée. Docteur, faites quelque chose !  
-Où est-ce qu'elle nous emmène ? Demanda Eleven.

Ten tourna l'écran de destination et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Oh non... elle nous amène au coeur du séisme !  
-C'est à dire ? fit Piers.  
-Université de Kew, 2004. La première cible de Pomfrey.  
-Donc si je récapitule, fit le garçon sarcastique, nous sommes quatre, sans armes, la seule d'entre nous qui a prouvé qu'elle pouvait lutter contre Pomfrey est hors-service, et en face, ils ont des missiles et des soldats surentraînés, ainsi que des otages aliens de prix ?  
-Bien résumé, le félicita Ten.  
-Bon, hé bien dans ce cas, fit l'adolescent, On va dire... _ALLONS-Y_ !

Il poussa à nouveau la porte. Il n'était plus du tout malade. Et encore heureux, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fontaine dans l'université pour accueillir le fruit de sa digestion.

* * *

En vérité, il n'y avait plus d'université du tout. Il faisait nuit, tout le monde était rentré à la résidence. Le bâtiment lui-même avait disparu. A la place trônait une immense faille blanche, surmontée de patrouille d'hélicoptères marqués du logo de la CITAPE.

-Qu'est-ce que... fit Eleven, qui ne put en dire plus.

Deux cybermens s'approchèrent d'un pas lourd. Eux aussi portaient sur leur front le même symbole, un cercle symbolisant la planète entourant la forme d'un homme. Instinctivement, les quatre compagnons levèrent les bras sous la menace de leurs armes gros calibres. Même Angel, qui pourtant continuait de regarder dans le vide, les lèvres agitées de tremblements.

L'un des cybers leva son fusil sur le Docteur.

-Vous-avez-été-identifiés-comme-ennemi-de-notre-ma ître. Veuillez-nous suivre.  
-Que font des Cybermens dans une université de seconde zone des Etats-Unis ? répliqua Ten.

Eleven lui tapota l'épaule, pour lui signifier que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de les provoquer. Ils leur firent signe de tourner sur eux-mêmes pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes.

-Videz-vos-poches, ajouta le cyber.

De mauvaise grâce, Ten exécuta. Un tas d'objets incongrus sortirent – parmi lesquels une bouée gonflable pas gonflée, un détecteur de paradoxes temporels et un canard en plastique – quand un petit objet lui échappa des mains.

-Aïe, ça brûle ! S'exclama-t-il, alors que le pendentif brillant comme une flamme rebondissait sur la terre dure pour se ficher dans le sol.

A ce moment, une explosion retentit dans la nuit, et des cris parvinrent depuis le côté opposé à la faille et aux campements, celui des résidences étudiantes. Ten se retourna.  
Il s'était écoulé deux mois. C'était suffisant pour que ce mette en place la plus belle des choses face à la dictature : la résistance. La révolte était en marche. Et rien ne pourrait arrêter le massacre. Il regardait impuissant Pomfrey tirer des missiles sur les bâtiments en feu, et les humains sans armes lutter contre les hommes de métal construits par le général. Ce serait un carnage. Personne n'en réchapperait.

Dans un coin de son champ de vision, Angel se pencha et dans un geste imperceptible, ramassa la montre tombée par terre.

Un hurlement jaillit alors dans la guerre, qui résonnait dans les oreilles et les esprits des combattants. Toutes les armures de fer, tout les vaisseaux du monde, toutes les tentatives de se persuader qu'elle n'existait pas, rien ne pouvaient les protéger de la voix d'une enfant qui criait :

-ARRÊTEZ !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Mohai

Deux mois plus tôt...

_"Je voudrais tellement... pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui..."_

Angel serrait la montre contre sa poitrine, tandis que le Docteur ramassait ses affaires dans son appartement. Il lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit avec une grimace forcée. La voix lui parlait, et ça faisait toujours mal quand la voix lui parlait.

_"Tu ne peux rien faire. Sa vie va continuer, et il se remettra... lentement..."_

"Mais... j'ai peur pour lui..."

"Alors fait ce qu'on avait dit."

Angel caressa le dos du cadran, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.__

"Si je reste avec lui, il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promets."

"Si tu le dis..."

Le Docteur avait laissé sa veste sur une chaise de la cuisine. Angel y fourra précipitamment le pendentif en argent, tout au fond d'une poche étonnamment plus grande à l'intérieur.

* * *

-ARRÊTEZ !

Elle leva la montre au-dessus de sa tête. Des centaines de visages se tournèrent vers cette enfant, ce petit bout d'être humain qui tenait au-dessus de sa tête une lumière d'argent. Le Docteur restait béant de surprise devant le courage dont elle faisait preuve de s'adresser ainsi à deux espèces d'armées aussi remplies de haine et de douleur. Mais même les cybers avaient arrêté de bouger, pris de doute avec le peu de cœur que le Général leur avait laissé. Le champ de bataille improvisé c'était gelé, et seule la faille pulsait au-dessus d'eux comme un soleil noir.

-_Faites descendre Pomfrey_, siffla-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur blanche inhumaine. Les cybers, comme en transe, se tournèrent vers un hélicoptère qui atterrit souplement sur l'herbe verte de la plaine. Un homme en sortit, méconnaissable sous ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe de trois jours. L'espèce de loque humaine couverte de sang séché n'avait plus rien à voir avec le militaire propre sur lui auquel ils avaient eu affaire quelques jours plus tôt. Il sortit en se débattant, escortés de deux cybers à la poigne de fer. Derrière lui, Kristina dépitée était menacée par un troisième, armé d'une mitraillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la sorcière ? cracha le général. Et est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe, non d'un...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Angel tendit la main vers lui, lui intimant de se taire, et sa bouche disparut.

_-Silence._

Elle leva la montre vers le ciel. Un à un, les cybers s'écroulèrent sur le sol de terre battue, se tordant de douleur. Seule une poignée restaient sur pied, droits dans leurs bottes, parmi lesquels ceux qui gardaient Pomfrey et Kristina. Le chef de guerre lui-même n'en menait pas large et semblait en proie à une nausée douloureuse.  
Mais le pire, c'était Piers. La lueur qui s'écoulait du pendentif en argent semblait le transpercer de part en part.

-Angel ! Arrête ! Gémit-il. Docteur, Docteur faites quelque chose !

Mais le Seigneur du Temps restait perplexe. Même s'il avait pu, il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait intervenir. Après tout, de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'avait aucun souvenir...  
Soudain, une armure de cyber explosa, révelant le corps décharné d'un Mohai sous la lueur blanchâtre de la faille. Les autres suivirent, une à une, et sous le regard sidéré des étudiants encore vivants qui n'avaient pas fui la scène de combat, le peuple alien sortit de ses cocons, abîmé, mais vivant.  
Ten eut alors un déclic.

-C'est énorme ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux. Elle a couplé l'esprit conscient du seul Mohai encore vivant et l'énergie de la faille pour donner aux autres la force mentale de briser leurs armures ! C'est brillant !  
-Le... le seul... Quoi ? balbutia Eleven.  
-Regarde.

Il désigna Piers. Le garçon avait roulé sur le sol après l'éclair, et gisait quasiment inconscient sur l'herbe piétinée. Ten s'approcha de lui et le souleva du sol avec douceur.

-Docteur...  
-Chut, murmura-t-il. C'est bon maintenant, c'est fini. Nous allons te rendre à ton peuple.  
-Docteur... Mes mains... mon visage...

Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues et palpa avec angoisse les branchies qui s'étaient ouvertes à même la peau. Quand il releva les bras, il vit de ses quatre yeux sa peau bleuir pour prendre une teinte turquoise sublime.

-Tu es l'un d'entre eux, Piers. Tu es un Mohai.

Il l'aida à se relever. Le garçon scrutait d'un regard étonné son peuple tout juste sorti des armures de métal. Angoissé par une telle foule, il chercha instinctivement à se cacher derrière le Docteur. Quand quelque chose de magnifique apparut.  
Le peuple Mohai s'agenouilla devant lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais été que la tête de Turc du lycée et le dernier de la famille, avait trouvé sa véritable place.

-L'Elu, compléta le leader de la foule, un guerrier vigoureux. Notre Sauveur.

Il lui tendit la main. Le garçon tendit la sienne, hésitant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Docteur.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il. Ils sont ta famille maintenant. Tu dois rester avec eux.

L'adolescent s'éloigna, tandis que les autres extraterrestres l'accueillaient à bras ouverts. Mais Eleven restait un peu perplexe. Contrairement à Ten, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'émerveiller devant un gamin qui retrouve sa famille.

-Comment... Comment c'est possible que Piers soit un Mohai ? s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du leader des aliens.  
-C'est le professeur Reynolds qui l'a amené, répondit un homme à la voix profonde. Il l'a transformé en humain alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas été détecté par la pensée. Il était persuadé d'être un humain depuis le début, chuchota Eleven à l'attention de son homologue en costume marron.  
-Et comment êtes vous arrivés ? demanda à nouveau Ten au peuple extraterrestre.  
-Par la faille. C'est elle qui nous a aspirés. Nous étions dans le monde du Silence Docteur, et le Silence s'était abattu sur nous. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de fuir sur cette planète.  
-Je vois. Et Angel ?  
-Nous ne connaissons pas de Angel, tonna le Mohai.  
-Mais... elle est arrivée en même temps que vous ! répliqua Ten.

Il y eut un instant de blanc. Quelques Mohai haussèrent les épaules. Ils l'ignoraient.

-Mais alors, d'où viennent ses pouvoirs télépathiques ? demandèrent en même temps les deux Docteurs.

-_De moi_, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers Angel. La lumière de la faille avait quitté son regard, mais quelque chose en elle avait changé. Elle ne levait plus la montre au dessus de sa tête. En effet, ce n'était à présent plus qu'une montre.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs

_Eté 1917, aux alentours de l'orphelinat Sainte-Colombe. Le soir tombait quand une voix chantante s'éleva dans la lande écossaise des environs de Coatbridge. _

_-Aube bruissante,  
Crépuscule froid,  
La nuit chante,  
Juste pour toi..._

Dors, ange, dors,  
Ferme les yeux,  
Les plaines couleur or,  
Te disent adieu...

_Une adolescente marchait le long des pierres levées, caressant chacune d'elle au passage. Vêtue d'une misérable tenue de paysanne qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche sous la lumière de la lune, elle semblait flotter sur l'herbe comme un ange. Soudain, un bruissement retentit dans les fourrés qui bordaient les mégalithes, et un jeune garçon vêtu d'une casquette gavroche sauta du haut d'un des cailloux._

_-Salut Angela !_  
_-Oh... Salut Simon._

_Elle se retourna vers lui avec le visage d'un fantôme qui a vu un fantôme. A ses côtés, le garçon avait l'air d'un noiraud qui irradiait de joie. Il courrait et sautait autour des buissons tandis qu'elle continuait de longer les broussailles d'un pas tranquille._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique à te promener dans la lande à cette heure ? s'exclama le garçon._  
_-Je... je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression... d'avoir..._  
_-D'avoir oublié quelque chose ?_

_Il grimaça. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il mit sa main dans la sienne, silencieux. Malgré sa folie, il continuait à l'aimer..._

_-Allez viens, je te ramène à l'orphelinat. _

_Elle se laissa conduire sans broncher, agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De l'autre main, elle serrait contre son cœur une petite montre en argent..._

_* * * _

_-Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent, Angela Mary Stone et Simon David Eisenberg, mari et femme. _

_Un an plus tard, juillet 1918. Un coup de tonnerre a frappé l'Europe, et l'heure est moins aux réjouissances qu'à l'attente. Ils ne sont encore que des enfants, songe l'Ange qui veille sur eux. Et pourtant, Angela est déjà bien mal en point. Elle trébuche sur sa robe quand le vieux Robert, jardinier de l'orphelinat, l'amène jusqu'à l'autel. Et tombe presque dans les bras de Simon quand celui-ci pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Angela ? _  
_-C'est... c'est rien... une faiblesse... c'est tout..._

_Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il ne sentait pas, lui, le cœur en métal autour du cou de son épouse..._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla Pomfrey.  
-De quoi ? demanda Kristina, affolée.

L'Ange était debout devant eux. Pomfrey avait posé ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus voir, pour ne plus entendre ce qui se déroulait dans son esprit.

-C'est ma vie, répliqua l'Ange. Ma vie, mon sang, sans le Docteur cependant...

Elle tourna la main et le força à baisser la tête. Le Docteur lui-même commençait à ressentir des picotements. Mais déjà ils repartaient pour un nouveau tour de roue infernale...

* * *

_Hiver 1931, sur la route de Glasgow. Il y a bien longtemps que Simon et Angela ont disparu, l'un à la guerre, l'autre dans le vide de l'air, quand les phares de la luxueuse voiture de George Pomfrey senior éclaire un bien étrange spectacle, qui le force à s'arrêter : une petite fille de douze ans, à la peau pâle comme la lune, qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé d'à peine un mois au cheveu noir comme la nuit. Ebahi, il descendit de son auto pour approcher la petite fille, qui le dévisageait sans ciller._

_-Comment t'appelle-tu, petite ? murmura George Pomfrey. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?_  
_-Je m'appelle Ang... Miranda, murmura l'enfant. _  
_-Et ta petite sœur, comment elle s'appelle ?_  
_-Henriette, répondit Miranda._  
_-Et que fais-tu ici Miranda ? _  
_-Je ne sais pas. Je suis morte et puis après, pouf plus rien._

_A ces mots, un frisson parcourut son échine. Mais l'enfant restait imperturbable, et berçait le bébé comme s'il s'était agit de sa propre fille. « Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit » songea George. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant perdue et seule, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle raconte ». _

_-Où est ta maman Miranda ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur._  
_-Je ne sais pas. Elle est morte aussi, mais après, je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Elle régénère encore. _

_« Le traumatisme de cette mort lui fait dire n'importe quoi » se rassura l'entrepreneur. Il prit la main de la gosse et le bébé dans l'autre bras, et les fit monter dans la voiture. _

_-Allez viens Miranda. Je vais te ramener chez nous._

* * *

_Fin d'été 1939, aux abords du manoir des Pomfrey. Le soleil déclinait les couleurs du ciel écossais en d'infinies nuances de rouge, d'orange et de jaune sur les marais verts et noirs autour de la propriété. Au loin, le coeur industriel de Glasgow brûlait de fumée grisonnante. Le bruit d'une bicyclette qui fend les graviers retentit soudain sur le chemin qui menait à la résidence principale._

_-Miranda, Miranda !_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, vêtu d'un habit de postier se tenait au pied de la bâtisse, dans la cour arrière ou donnait la fenêtre aux rideaux de dentelle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une jeune femme blonde ouvrit la fenêtre._

_-Connor, souffla-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_  
_-Je suis venue vous saluer, ma belle, répliqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur._

_Il ôta sa casquette et fit quelques moulinets exagérés avec les bras. Elle pouffa de rire. Soudain, des pas dans l'allée stoppèrent net sa joie._

_-Il arrive ! Monseigneur Pomfrey arrive ! Je vais devoir y aller ! _  
_-Miranda ! Fit une voix dans l'escalier. Où es-tu, Miranda ? Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de George Jr. et de ta petite soeur Henriette ! _  
_-Miranda... Attends !_

_Elle allait fermer le rideau quand il lui lança d'un geste élégant et précis une fleur qu'il gardait depuis le matin dans la poche de sa veste. Une rose d'un blanc pur qu'il avait débarrassée de sa tige pour enlever les épines. Elle la saisit d'un geste hésitant et la mit dans ses cheveux._

_-N'oublie pas Miranda... Demain soir, sur les berges du fleuve. On partira ensemble._

* * *

_Ecosse, Hiver 1951. Dans le froid et dans le vent, une auto flambante neuve a eu un accident. A son bord, Connor Bain, sa femme enceinte, leur fils Thomas, et leur chien Stacy. Ils sont en route pour visiter Henriette et George Jr. qui célèbrent leurs noces. _  
_Miranda quitte la voiture, blessée. Elle marche, elle fuit, elle meurt, elle disparaît. Connor ne s'en remettra jamais. _

_Ce n'est que vingt ans plus tard qu'un jeune homme reviendra. Il aura vingt et un ans. Il se dira son fils, John Bain. Connor refusera toute sa vie de voir la vérité. De voir à quel point son fils était comme sa mère, à quel point son fils était presque sa mère. Il se mariera, pas longtemps. Un enfant, du nom d'Angel, naîtra. Morte-née. Mais il l'a quittée. Alors, personne ne saura jamais._

_* * *_

_Août 1995. Les guerres sont passées, les amours aussi. Aujourd'hui on enterre John. Il a demandé à être inhumé sur les terres de ses ancêtres, en Ecosse, et sa fille revient expressément d'Amérique pour ça. Il est mort jeune. Vêtus de noir, le peu de famille qui a fait le déplacement encercle le défunt. La foule chuchote autour du cercueil, pendant qu'un mystérieux prêtre au visage bien agréable à regarder, de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux de jais bien coiffés surmontant une robe de bure noire. _  
_Ils sont tous là. Lord George Pomfrey Jr., dans son costume noire impeccable, tient la main de sa femme Henriette avec qui il forme un vieux couple respectable. Leur fils Peter est parti au front. Le grand-père est décédé quelques années auparavant. Et son autre fils, Thomas Bain, est là avec sa femme et son fils Campbell. Il a a peine un an de plus que son frère défunt. Une gamine de seize ans ferme la marche. _

_La cérémonie est rapide. Le corps est incinéré, comme l'avait demandé le défunt. Puis, le peu de famille qu'il reste quitte l'endroit pour se rendre à un buffet modeste monté par les Bain, ce qui fait légèrement grimacer les plus illustres membres de la généalogie. Le prêtre se tient un peu à l'écart. Il semble avoir une discussion silencieuse avec l'adolescente blonde que personne n'a reconnu._

_-Sérieusement, un homme ? s'exclama-t-il entre ses dents quand il fut sûr que plus personne pouvait entendre._  
_-Erreur de régénération, Capitaine Harckness, répliqua la jeune femme. Mais ça va maintenant._  
_-C'est ce qu'on dit... enfin, ça me feras toujours bizarre de savoir que vous êtes votre propre père... Et votre propre grand-mère... Et votre propre arrière-grand-mère... Et que tous ces gens là, qui pleure sur le cercueil vide, sont en fait vos descendants..._  
_-Le temps n'est qu'un méli-mélo de choses très complexes, répondit-elle du tac au tac._  
_-Et comment vous allez vous appeler maintenant ? _  
_-Angel Bain._  
_-Intéressant... Dites-moi, vous avez passé combien de temps sous la forme de John Bain ?_  
_-Suffisamment pour comprendre que les hommes sont tous pareils, lança-t-elle d'un ton désobligeant._

_Il éclata de rire. Mais elle ne souriait pas. Elle restait si sérieuse qu'il en était encore plus amusé. _

_-Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, s'esclaffa-t-il. Une adolescente de 80 ans qui palabre sur la gent masculine..._  
_-Je ne crois pas, soupira-t-elle._

_Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Puis, elle s'enfuit en courant à travers la forêt qui jouxtait le lieu de l'enterrement. Arrivée hors de portée de quiconque, elle ouvrit la montre._

-C'est reparti pour un tour je crois, murmura l'Ange.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Saut de l'Ange

-Arrête !

Le cri ne venait pas de Ten, ni d'Eleven, ni même de Piers. Il venait de Kristina. Elle serrait Pomfrey contre elle, retenant les derniers lambeaux de conscience et d'humanité du légume qui gisait dans ses bras.

-Peter ! Peter réveille-toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Un filet de bave coulait à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Il eut un léger soubresaut quand elle le secoua, mais le désespoir des souvenirs de l'Ange avaient définitivement détruit l'esprit du colonel, déjà bien abîmé. Il n'était plus que souffrance.

-Angel, à l'aide ! supplia Kristina.

L'Ange haussa un sourcil.

-Hors de question, répliqua-t-elle. Il le mérite.  
-Docteur ! tenta la jeune femme en dernier recours.

Aucune des deux versions du Seigneur du Temps n'osait la regarder. Ils refusaient l'un comme l'autre d'admettre leur impuissance face à un pouvoir porté à une puissance terrifiante.

-Vous n'êtes que des monstres, cracha Kristina.

Elle sortit son revolver et le pointa sur l'Ange, puis se ravisa. Les larmes inondaient son visage.  
Elle posa la crosse sur la tempe de son amant, et tira. Pendant un instant sublime, le sang dégoulina sur ses mains. puis elle leva mécaniquement son arme, enfonça le canon dans sa bouche et tira à nouveau.

Ten se tourna vers l'Ange.

-Pourquoi ?

Dans sa voix, l'incompréhension pure dominait.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Il m'a détruite, rétorqua l'Ange. Il m'a enfermée, il m'a traitée comme du bétail. Comme une machine. Comme un... comme un monstre.  
-Même ! Tu aurais dû... l'aider. Il est ton... Ton petit-fils.

Il y eut un blanc. Même le Docteur n'en était pas complètement convaincu. Une partie de lui-même en voulait à Pomfrey, avec une violence dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répliqua-t-elle enfin. Tu m'as abandonnée.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, intervint Eleven.  
-Dis l'homme qui a abandonné sa compagne pendant douze ans, et qui l'as abandonnée à nouveau, encore et encore... où est Amy, Docteur ?

A ces mots, elle ouvrit une fenêtre du temps à côté de la faille. Amelia Pond classait des vieux dossiers et tapait des fichiers sur une vieil ordinateur des années 90. Ils pouvaient presque la toucher, sauf que le faire causerait un paradoxe temporel inimaginable.

-Comment croyez vous que vous avez trouvé toutes ces infos dans le bureau de Reynolds, sans faire beaucoup d'efforts ? Amy c'est très bien débrouillée, je lui laisse ça. Interroger mes descendants n'a pas dû être une sinécure. Et draguer mon cousin pour s'incruster chez lui non plus.

Eleven laissa échapper un sourire de fierté. Ten le fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Vous comptiez faire quoi de moi après ? demanda soudain l'Ange.

Nouveau silence. Pour souligner la tension qui régnait, un éclair jaillit de la faille.  
L'absence de réponse lui déchirait le cœur. Elle l'avait attendu pendant si longtemps, elle avait même douté de le revoir un jour... Et il restait indifférent. La colère montait en elle.

-Nous... nous étions dit... que nous verrions plus tard... osa enfin Piers.  
-Ah.

Elle se tourna vers les deux Docteurs.

-Tu t'es dit la même chose, il y a quatre-vingts ans ?  
-Je voulais revenir, répondis-t-il. Je te le promets...  
-TU NE PROMETS RIEN DU TOUT !

Son cri de colère était plus effrayant que tous les éclairs qui l'accompagnaient. Il recula d'un pas, réalisant l'enfer dans lequel il s'était mis.  
Elle était liée à la faille. c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi forte, et dans une telle rage. Son énergie, ses pensées étaient décuplées par des milliards de milliards. L'Ange ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu me ramènerais à la maison ! Que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Mais tu ne m'as sauvée que par égoïsme, parce que tu ne supportais pas d'être le dernier ! Et quand tu as vu que j'étais un fardeau, tu m'as laissée sur le bord de la route, dans le pire siècle de ta planète préférée ! Tu n'imagine pas ce que j'ai pu subir, tu n'as même pas idée des choses que j'ai pu vivre !  
-Je... tenta-t-il désespérément. Je ne voulais pas...  
-NE ME MENS PAS !

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. La faille avait à présent doublé de volume et une langue de lumière fondait sur eux, précédée d'un souffle d'explosion qui les jeta au sol.  
Eleven fut le premier à réagir. Il se jeta sur son double du passé pour l'écarter, mais il était trop tard. L'Ange, dans une dernière tentative de rester au sol, serrait la main de Ten de toutes ses forces et hurlait de douleur. Une vague d'énergie les enveloppa tous deux, seulement retenue par l'autre Docteur, qui tirait comme il pouvait sur la converse gauche de son homologue.

-_Docteur ?_

Seul un écho lui répondit. La multitude de couleurs et de souvenirs dans lesquels elle flottait habituellement, et qu'elle avait ressentie avec encore plus d'intensité quelques instants auparavant avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que sa peur qui ricochait sur les bords du vide.  
Elle avait souvent souhaité mourir pour arrêter ce flot de pensées. Mais à présent le silence était pire que tout. Elle poussa un cri de terreur inimaginable, mais rien ne parvenait à combler l'absence de bruit.

-J_e suis là, Ange. _

Une main chaude et familière avait fini par trouver la sienne, quelque part dans le noir, loin de sa conscience.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de souris qui avait perdu toute sa colère.  
-Entre la faille et le monde réel, répondit-il. Au bord du gouffre.

A ces mots, elle se tassa encore plus près de lui. Elle n'était plus l'Ange immense qui remplissait l'air de ses émotions. Elle était devenue plus petite qu'un chérubin. Le Docteur la serra contre lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

-Il faut la refermer, murmura-t-elle confusément.  
-Oui.  
-Sinon, d'autres Mohai vont se retrouver coincés ici, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Oui.

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Il déglutit pour cacher le nœud dans sa gorge. Il l'avais retrouvée, et il ne la reverrais peut-être jamais. Il la tenait contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

-Docteur ? couina-t-elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Comment on referme une faille ?

Sa question était si innocente qu'il eut un hoquet de rire. De rires et de larmes.

-Cette faille se nourrit d'êtres temporels complexes. Des voyageurs dans le Temps.  
-Comme les Seigneurs du Temps ?  
-Comme les Seigneurs du Temps, confirma-t-il.  
-Donc, si un Seigneur du Temps saute dans le trou, ça refermera la faille et le peuple de Piers pourra vivre en paix.  
-Oui.

Béante de douleur, elle inspira un grand coup. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement.

_-Aube bruissante, _  
_Crépuscule froid,_  
_La nuit chante, _  
_Juste pour toi..._

_Dors, ange, dors, _  
_Ferme les yeux,_  
_Les plaines couleur or, _  
_Te disent adieu..._

_Aube brisée, _  
_Mais fait un rêve_  
_Que le dur passé, _  
_Nous o-offre une trêve..._

_Dors, ange, dors, _  
_Ferme les yeux,_  
_Ton peuple mort _  
_Te dit adieu..._

_Mon âme brisée_  
_Je t'abandonne_  
_Loin de Gallifrey_  
_Le temps sonne..._

_Vis, ange, vis,_  
_Fait une prière_  
_Sans voix, sans cris_  
_Soit une guerrière_

_Car je te laisse_  
_Loin de l'horreur_  
_Avec mes promesses_  
_Ma foi et mon coeur._

Il ferma les yeux. La chanson était fini, leur répit aussi. Il se prépara à sauter, quand une nouvelle voix, différente, jaillit des ténèbres. Ce n'était plus l'Ange terrifée par le vide, ni l'Ange immense rempli de colère. C'était sa petite soeur.

-Grand frère ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien. La lumière commençait à revenir, signe que l'un deux allait bientôt être aspiré dans le vide.  
Elle se détacha de lui. A présent, elle n'était retenue que par ses mains posées sur les tempes du Seigneur du Temps.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, quand on va se séparer, dit-elle soudain très vite, alors je vais devoir raviver un souvenir douloureux pour... pour...

"Pour que tu m'oublies", se dit-elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le formuler. C'était déjà tellement dur... Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je te pardonne, Grand Frère. Alors pardonne-moi.

Elle lâcha prise et sauta dans le vide. Il tendit la main vers elle mais ne saisit que du vent.  
Parmi les milliers d'images, elle n'avait trouvé que celle-là. Celle de cette femme blonde qu'il aimait tant, et qu'une faille comme elle les avait séparés à tout jamais.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

La lumière revint, et la faille se referma dans un dernier éclat de lumière. Il continuait de hurler, mais seul le Vide sans écho répondit à sa douleur.

-_Adieu Docteur_.


	14. Epilogue : Inoubliable

-Amy !

Glasgow, 1996. Après deux longues heures a attendre devant la porte close d'un immeuble du centre-ville, Eleven sauta au cou de la jeune fille comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles. Mais face au grand dadais rouquin qui l'accompagnait, il marqua un arrêt.  
C'était le même. Le Dixième Docteur. Les mêmes yeux bruns, le même nez de pingouin, les mêmes longs doigts quand il lui serra chaleureusement la main... Son double du passé, avec quinze ans de moins, et le regard éteint. Mosaïque génétique.

-Campbell Bain, je suppose ?  
-Vous êtes le Docteur ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Oui.

Il hocha la tête. Amy lui fit un petit signe qu'Eleven comprit.  
Comme les trois quarts des descendants d'Angel, il était fou. Le Docteur ne voulait pas savoir quelle relation ils avaient entretenu. Ten avait plu à Amy. Il lui avait sans doute plu aussi. C'était tout.  
Mais il y avait cette bague qu'il avait trouvée dans sa poche... Cette bague était à quelqu'un...  
Il verrait cela plus tard.

-Merci pour votre aide, lança-t-il à Campbell en repartant. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu...

Pas pu quoi ? Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais su qu'Angel était sa sœur Et quand bien même il le savait, cela restait si abstrait... il n'avait aucun souvenir avec elle, aucune affection. Il l'avait oubliée. Il souffrait sa disparition comme celle de tout les autres Seigneurs du Temps : en silence. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était les demi et quart de Seigneurs du temps qu'elle avait semé dans la nature. Dont un en face de lui, qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

-Merci et au revoir. Et... mes condoléances à votre famille.

Il le salua comme on salue un souvenir un peu honteux, qui lui grattait les cœurs. C'était les traces de l'Ange : un fou, deux ou trois cousins pas nets, et un futur incertain.  
Une fois monté dans le TARDIS, il ne la fit pas décoller tout de suite.

-Alors ? demanda Amy pour briser le silence pesant.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Comment ça c'est passé ?

Elle voulait parler de la plaine, à l'université. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais il hésitait. Devait-il tout lui raconter ? Où s'arrêtait le nécessaire, et ou commençait ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui, et pour lui seul ? Certains souvenirs restaient trop durs.

Il avait abandonné l'endroit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu. Ten dans ses bras, à semi-inconscient, aidé par Piers pour le porter jusqu'à son Tardis. Puis, il avait fui. La fuite le plus loin possible, pour oublier. Il avait visité deux trois planètes, vite fait, un quart d'heure au plus. Mais ça ne lui avait pas desserré le coeur. Il pensait à son double, seul dans sa TARDIS, qui recollait les morceaux. Et il avait décidé de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Amy.  
Il prit son inspiration, et se lança :

-On a vaincu Pomfrey et fermé la faille.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il se montrait court et expéditif. Ce n'était pas son genre, quelque chose n'allait pas. A son expression, il s'empressa de rajouter :

-Piers est un Mohai, aussi.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Sans blague ?  
-Si, répondit-il sans sourire.  
-Oh.

Elle comprit enfin qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'en saurait pas beaucoup plus, même si elle le questionnait encore et encore. Et puis, le conflit était résolu ; c'était l'essentiel.

-Amy ? murmura-t-il après de longues secondes.  
-Oui Docteur ?  
-Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais.

Le Docteur avait oublié l'Ange. Amy avait oublié Rory. Il ne voulait pas qu'Amy oublie le Docteur.  
Elle éclata de rire tant elle jugeait sa remarque incongrue.

-Comment je pourrais vous oublier, Docteur ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. On ne savais jamais.


End file.
